Roger Never Had the Best Timing
by Jackie Potansas
Summary: Mark's exgirlfriend makes connections with Roger...and reveals a surprising secret.
1. Make Me a Screwdriver

3 months ago

"I'm sorry Allie, I just can't do this anymore." Mark picked up his shirt and jacket before leaving the bedroom. Allie scooped up the sheets and wrapped them around herself before following Mark out into her living room.

"_I thought things were good! I-I don't understand!" Mark shook his head and stuffed his socked feet into his boots. _

"_I-, Well, My heart just isn't in it. I'm sorry." He walked out the door, leaving the girl to fall apart on the floor._

Present

Allie Sutherland left her apartment building to join the bustle of New York City at 6:15 p.m. This petite blonde was off to one of her many jobs; tonight, bartending. She worked part time as a bartender and part time as a waitress, to pay off her student loans from college. The rest of the time, she was on the stage. She had done almost everything: one woman shows, dancing in a chorus, a small speaking role or solo in a musical, co-producing, costume design, and writing. She had put herself through Juliard, majoring in Theatric Arts, on a partial scholarship. As for the other expenses, she was forced to come up with for herself, when her parents refused to support her dream.

"Why can't you go into the business?" Mr. Sutherland exclaimed, distraught. Allie frowned.

"_The business? I don't want to work in insurance, Dad!" Mr. Sutherland sighed and excused himself to the kitchen for a drink. His wife leaned over to her daughter and spoke in rushed tones. _

"_This is unacceptable, Allison. You are the daughter of a prominent businessman in North Carolina, and you are going to throw it away to be an actor? You'll live on the streets, you never have any money, you're ruining your life." Allie stood up. _

"_How dare you, mother! I am pursuing my dream, I am independent! Which is more than I can say about you! I don't want to throw away my dreams to work in insurance, or worse, be the wife of an alcoholic asshole who thinks he can buy the world!" Mr. Sutherland returned to the room. _

"_This is absurd! Leave my house! You aren't welcome here!" Tears of anger sprinkled in her eyes, but Allie didn't back down. _

"_Fine! I'll be in New York!" _

Allie shook her head, erasing the memory, as she entered NightLife, the bar she worked. She was barely legal at 22, but she apparently had the pretty face required to be a bartendress. She nodded to Jorge, the manager, and made her way to the back room.

"Hey Al!" Remarked her perky co-worker, Andrea. Allie gave her a quick hug.

"Hi, Andy." She opened the blue locker with "Allie" written across on duct tape. Before she could change, she felt the sudden urge to vomit, and excused herself to the bathroom. She came back as if nothing had happened, and pulled out a black sleeveless tank and a black and white plaid skirt. She stripped off her jeans, striped turtleneck, scarf, and heavy tan jacket before putting on her uniform. She was tying her green apron in the back when Jorge walked in.

"Attention chicas! We have a new male bartender!" A man with lightly colored long hair, dressed in torn jeans and a leather jacket, came in behind Jorge. "This is Roger Davis. Um, Allie, darling, show Roger the ropes would ya?" She nodded and closed her locker. He approached her, with his arm outstretched.

"Roger." She nodded.

"Allie. Um, follow me." She led him out to the main room, and behind the bar. She pulled out several large bottles and set them up on the counter. "Ok, make me a Screwdriver." Roger was taken aback by her assertiveness, but he followed her orders. He finished, and handed it to her.

"Here." She set it down.

"Ok, good. So, is there anything you don't know how to make?" Roger ignored her question.

"Aren't you gonna taste it? I mean, how do you know if I did it right?" Allie rolled her eyes.

"Look guy-"

"Roger."

"Roger. I've been working here for like, almost a year and half, I think I know without tasting it that it's made right." He yawned and leaned on the bar.

"Oh, I get it. Isn't a little weird, for a recovering alcoholic to be working at a bar?"

"Excuse me? What makes you think I was an alcoholic? Did your mommy teach you to be such an ass?" She put the bottles back and washed out the glass.

"OK, I guess I wrong. Sorry…are you pregnant?" Allie dropped the glass on the floor, causing it to shatter.

"N-No! Of course not!" Roger smirked.

"Does your boyfriend know?" Allie sighed.

"I don't have a boyfriend, and I'm not pregnant! Why don't you go change or something?" He smiled and disappeared to the back room. Allie sighed, and pulled out her phone.

"Hello? Doctor Bennett? This is Allison Sutherland. I'd like to make an appointment."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dr. Bennett strode into the room where Allie was shifting uncomfortably on the patient table.

"Well Miss Sutherland, I have some good news," Allie's eyes widened, "You are indeed pregnant."

"Oh my god." She sighed and took a deep breath. "Um, how far along?" Dr. Bennett looked down at his clipboard.

"Hmmm, about 3 months?" Tears fell into her lap.

"Mark." She mumbled lowly. She grabbed her jacket and excused herself from the room. At the curb, she called a cab to take her to her waitressing job at the Life Café. She arrived late, and her boss let her know it.

"I know, you're working two jobs and pursuing the arts, but I can accept your constant tardiness. Shape it up, Allie." Allies nodded and threw on her apron, grabbed her notepad and pen, and headed towards table 12.

"Hey, I'm Allie, I'll be your server tonight what can I-" When she looked up at her customers, it was Roger and a large black man.

"Well, if it isn't my co-worker, Miss Allie…something or other." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Roger. Learned some people skills yet?" Roger's friend stood up and outstretched his hand.

"Hello Miss, I'm Collins. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at this man's polite gesture.

"You too, Collins!" She looked over at Roger. "So, what do you want?" Roger looked down at his menu for a bit, and looked up at the blonde.

"Your number." Allie was taken aback.

"Um, what?"

"I want your number." Collins hit Roger on the arm.

"Dude, you don't just ask people for their numbers like that!" Allie shook her head.

"No, it's ok." She ripped off a piece of paper, wrote her number out and her name above it, and handed it to him. "Here. Call me whenever." She walked away, looking back at him, and smiling.

"Wait, Allie, our order?" Collins cried, as Roger pocketed the slip of paper and gloated. Allie sat at the counter.

"Mary-Anne, can you take table 12? I've had sort of a conflict of interest." The woman in her mid-forties smiled and nodded at her, before heading to Roger's table.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie got home after a quick and random audition for a part in some play. Her answering machine flashed with two calls, so she hit the playback button.

"_Allie? It's Roger. Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? I know you probably think I'm an ass, but…well, you're pretty damn attractive. So call me back at 247-9031. Later!" _

"_Allie-Allison, I don't know what to call you anymore. Um, it's…well, it's Mark. Wow, this is awkward. I was wondering…maybe, we could, get together, talk? I feel bad about the way things ended. I'll call back." _

She had collapsed on her couch after hearing the second message, completely wiping Roger's invitation to dinner from her mind. She sat for over 2 hours, listening to the cars drive by, with the occasional having-to-vomit scenario. She had cried a bit, and thought some more. _Mark_. She wished she could forget him. She had almost succeeded, until she had gone to the doctor. The phone rang from the kitchen counter and she scurried to pick it up.

"H-Hello?" She wiped her eyes and tried to pretend she wasn't crying.

"Allie!" She sighed.

"Mark?"

"Yeah…listen, can we get together? Maybe you can come over?" Allie closed her eyes, excuses why not ran through her head.

"Um, I guess so. Are you still living in the same place?"

"Yeah, but I got a roommate. He's a good guy, and he's not here at the moment…"

"Ok, sure. I'll be over in a bit."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note: I hope you like it, I just had inspiration while watching Gilmore Girls…a little odd, but I guess, being the Renthead I am, I am ALWAYS thinking about it!


	2. So You Think You Can Dance?

Mark was straightening the disarrayed apartment when Allie knocked on his door. He picked up a dirty shirt and flung it into Roger's bedroom before answering the door.

"Allie!" He cried as she stood there, nervous, confused, and her arms crossed over her stomach. "Come in, please." She took off her heavy coat but quickly crossed her arms again, and stood and stared at Mark. "Let's sit."

"Sure." She sat uncomfortably on the lumpy, disheveled couch, watching him. "Um, why did you want to talk?" Mark looked down and fumbled nervously with his hands.

"I'm not expecting anything of you, I just want you to hear me out. I-I, when I left that morning, I was leaving to someone else." Allie's temper rose, but she remained seated. "Her name was Maureen-is-Maureen. But, she dumped me. She dumped me for another woman." He was obviously distraught over this, but Allie felt an impeccable urge to laugh. "I know it's probably weird to hear this, but I want to get it out, and I was hoping we could be friends." Allie shook her head.

"I don't think so." Mark was dumbfounded.

"Why not? I know I hurt you…"

"No, that's not it. I should probably tell you something." Mark waited, but Allie said nothing.

"What do you need to tell me?" Allie stood up.

"Never mind. I need to go." Mark followed her and softly touched her arm.

"What do you need to tell me?" He repeated quietly. She shook her arm free.

"I'm pregnant ok? With your child." Mark was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"I-I know…I just can't believe it…"

"Well believe it, because, it's real. And I'm…I'm going now." She turned towards the door, but Mark stopped her yet again.

"Don't, please." She turned back to him, her eyes spilling over with tears. Mark smiled and wiped the tears off her face. She slapped his hand away and stepped back from Mark.

"What? I-I don't understand why you're being like this…" Allie laughed nervously.

"You don't know? Mark, you left me for someone else, and now, because she's left you for another woman, you think we can just start over? I don't care if you are the father of my unborn child, you and I…it's just not there." She grabbed her coat and walked out the door, hoping Mark would give up. But he didn't, and followed her down the stairs.

"Allie, come on! You can't just forget about us, what about the baby?" Allie's face flushed red as Mark's words echoed in the hallway.

"Goodbye, Mark." She hurried out the building and onto the sidewalk, where she ran straight into the longhaired rocker. Her purse fell and spilled all it's contents.

"Allie?" He asked, bending down to help pick up her things.

"Roger!" She blushed and stood up. "What a coincidence…um, I was just…"

"Coming out of my apartment building." Allie's eyes widened.

"You live here?" He nodded, handing her wallet to her. She placed it in her purse and smiled. "I was just dealing with…ghosts of the past." She replied lamely, not wanting to let on about Mark and the baby. Roger shrugged.

"That sucks. Sorry. So, did you get my message?" Allie nodded.

"Yeah, um, I'd love to go out. What were you thinking of?" He ran his hand through his unkempt hair.

"Well, usually I'd suggest the Life Café…"Allie shook her head.

"Uh, no thanks. After watching all the food being cooked, well…I don't think I could ever eat there." Roger laughed. _Cute laugh,_ thought Allie.

"Do you dance?" He suggested, grinning evilly. Allie placed her hand on her chest in mock surprise.

"Yes, actually. Do you?"

"Well, it's one of my hidden talents." Allie placed her purse on her shoulder.

"Then dancing it is. Um, tomorrow?" He nodded.

"How about the Streetlight at 9?"

"Sounds great! See you then." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Roger."

0o0o0o0o0

"Wow." Roger mumbled, walking slowly up the stairs and thinking of Allie. He opened the door to find Mark, with his head in his hands and 3 empty beer bottles on the table in front of him and he was halfway through his fourth.

"Mark, what the hell?" Mark looked up to see Roger, standing in front of the open door.

"Oh, Roger, hey. Um, I'm gonna go to bed." Roger raised his eyebrows and closed the door.

"Uh, why not tell me what drove you to drinking? You never drink." Mark sighed. He couldn't hide anything from his roommate and best friend.

"I'm gonna have a kid."

"WHAT?" Mark nodded. "But who? _Maureen_?"

"No, an ex. You never met her, it wasn't long lasting. In fact I was kinda…with Maureen at the same time." Roger comprehended this.

"Ok, so you cheated on some girl, and got her pregnant?" Mark sighed.

"Yep."

"Oh boy," Roger replied, hanging up his coat on the makeshift hanger, "maybe you should go to bed." Mark nodded and chuckled a little before heading into his bedroom. Roger shook his head and grabbed himself a beer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Chapter 2! What do you think? If you are wondering why Roger didn't ask for her name, or Mark didn't tell her, is because, well, Roger doesn't really care. As sad as that is…he doesn't. Well, like he cares about Mark, he just doesn't care who the girl is. Plus, he'll find out later, with some bigger drama.


	3. Your Curtains Weren't Closed

Allie had changed for the umpteenth time tonight before settling on the perfect dancing outfit: her "little red dress" with her hair semi-curled and down, cascading slightly past her shoulders. She strapped on her matching red heels, and spun around a few times in front of her mirror. She focused in on her stomach, which, to her advantage, wasn't protruding yet. She sighed and patted her future child. The phone rang, breaking her out of her trance. She glanced at the clock before picking it up. 8:50. Perfect.

"Hello?" A small, worried voice came onto the phone.

"Allie? Please don't hang up." She rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Mark, I'm on my way out."

"Please, please. We need to talk."

"Mark, I'm meeting someone in like, 10 minutes."

"Ok, where? I can come…" Allie laughed.

"Mark, you can't just barge in on my date!" She immediately realized that was the wrong thing to say.

"A date?" He sounded really hurt.

"Yeah…um, I really have to go."

"Ok. Bye." They hung up and Allie grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

0o0o0o0o0

Roger was sitting at the bar, halfway through his beer, constantly checking his watch. 9:01, 9:03, 9:05. Allie snuck up behind him, and sat at the next barstool.

"So sorry I'm late, I just got one of those needy-ex calls." Roger nodded.

"I know how that goes." He looked at her for a long second. "Wow, you look…amazing!" She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Do you want a drink?" Allie shook her head.

"Uh, no. Thank you." Roger cocked his head to the side.

"Are you gonna tell me the reason?" Allie rested her head on her arm.

"You're awfully curious for the first date, Mr. Davis." He laughed.

"You're just extremely guarded, Miss Sutherland." She blushed.

"Well, my past isn't that great." Roger shrugged.

"You and I have a lot in common." He stated. She took off her coat and grabbed his hand.

"So, we gonna dance?" She pulled him out onto the floor, laughing and smiling like a giggly teenager.

0o0o0o0o0

At 1 A.M, the last band had finished it's set, and Roger and Allie decided to leave.

"Do you want to do anything else while were out?" Allie asked, as the pair walked down the cold, New York street, holding hands. Roger shrugged.

"We could go back to my place…" Roger suggested, hopefully, "But I do have a roommate…" Allie smirked.

"Well…I live alone…" Roger's eyebrows raised.

"Are you saying…?" Allie pushed him against the nearest building and kissed him.

"Uh huh." She nodded. He smiled and kissed her this time. She grabbed his hand again and led him towards her apartment building.

0o0o0o0o0

She unlocked her front door and pulled him in.

"So, this is it!" He looked around.

"Cozy." She took off her coat, and dropped it, along with her keys, on the counter next to her phone. The answering machine flashed the number 6. She groaned.

"_Mark_." She said, angrily.

"What?" Roger asked, turning to her.

"Oh, um, nothing." He walked towards her and placed his hands around her waist, kissing her softly on the neck. He looked up to see the answering machine blinking.

"You can listen to them if you want…" She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No way!" She kissed him again, more fervently, and pulled him down the hallway and into her bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0

She turned over to find the space next to her empty. She looked at her alarm clock.

"7:30." She mumbled. She sat up and smoothed over her hair. "Great, another one night stand." Just then, Roger strode into the room, in just his jeans, with two steaming mugs of coffee. Allie's face immediately lit up.

"Hey babe. Coffee?" She nodded, holding the covers up above her breasts, although she knew she didn't need to. She sipped her coffee and suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

"I'll be right back." She cried, and ran towards the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the white toilet bowl.

"Are you ok?" Roger asked, coming into the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and washed her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Was my coffee that bad?" Allie laughed.

"No of course not!" Roger disappeared into the bedroom, and emerged with his white button down shirt. She looked down and realized she wasn't wearing anything.

"Thanks." She took the shirt and pulled it on over her head.

"You know, it's not that I minded," Roger began, leaning against the doorjamb, "but I noticed your curtains weren't closed…" She nodded and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You're sweet." The phone rang while Roger was returning the kiss.

"Do you wanna get that?" He asked, between kisses. Allie shook her head.

"Nah. The-machine-can-get-it." Roger accepted her answer and pushed her back into the bedroom.

"Hey, Allie, its Mark…please call me back. I don't know if you got any of those other messages I left, but we need to talk. We can't just leave things like we did…um, I'm sorry. Please call me." The machine had picked up, and Allie realized that she had left the volume all the way up, as the message echoed across the apartment. Roger and Allie had broke apart.

"Sorry…my...ex…he keeps calling…" Allie tried to explain, but it didn't seem to come out right.

"You're Mark's ex?" Roger asked. Allie nodded.

"Yeah…you know Mark?" Roger stood up.

"Oh.My.God. You're pregnant!" Allie stood up as well.

"Excuse me? How'd you know…How do you know Mark?" Roger shook his head.

"He's my roommate. I can't believe you're his pregnant ex! I should go."

"Wait, no! Come on, Mark doesn't mean anything to me…"

"You're fucking having his child, Allie! Don't tell me he doesn't mean anything!" Allie slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! You don't understand anything about this situation, Roger! It may be hard to believe, but I am actually attracted to you, unlike my feelings towards Mark, which are bitter and resenting."

"No, it's not hard to believe, I am a very attractive person. Can I have my shirt back?" Allie unbuttoned the shirt and threw it at him.

"Here! Take it! Now get out." She pulled on a large sweatshirt and crossed her arms. "I mean it. Leave!"

"Whatever." He grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry if language or fighting upsets you, but I just couldn't sugar coat Roger and Allie. They are both tough bastards, if you know what I mean. R&R and I will forever love you!


	4. Another Notch in Your Rockstar Belt

A/N: I know, a note at the beginning of the chapter! Absurd, isn't it? I've been getting a lot of timing questions…I guess it's pre Rent…but, and I'm sorry if you love her, I guess I essentially erased April. So to be extremely clear: It is before Rent, and Roger never dated/met April. He is just his bad boy rocker self, sleeping with his hot, knocked up co-worker…oh, who wouldn't give to be Allie!

Allie was shoving her things rather harshly into her bag when her phone rang again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"God dammit, Mark!" Her greeting was obviously unorthodox, she realized as the voice on the other end rang out confused.

"What? This isn't Mark…" Allie recognized the voice immediately.

"Mary-Anne! Sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine honey. Listen, I need you to pick up an extra shift tonight."

"I was on my way over anyways…but sure! How long?" Mary-Anne sighed.

"Until closing." Allie bit her lip and thought for a second.

"Um, yeah, that's fine. I'm on my way." Mary-Anne's voice filled with relief.

"Really? Thanks doll! See you soon." Allie hung up the phone, grabbed her bag, and thrust open the door, to find Mark in mid-knock.

"Allie!" Allie pushed him backwards, closed her door and locked it.

"What do you want, Mark?" She began to jog down the stairs, and Mark, keeping pace, followed her.

"We need to talk, Al." She cinched her lips.

"You gave up the privilege to call me 'Al' a long time ago." Mark sighed, and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Stop, Allie, come on. Let's talk." She shook her head.

"I can't…I have work…" Mark thought for a second.

"I'll come with you. Where?" Allie figured this talk had to come sometime.

"Life. I'm working till closing." Mark nodded.

"Ok, I'll hang out. We can talk." Allie nodded as well, and for the first time, she gave in to Mark.

0o0o0o0o0

"I'm here." She called to Mary-Anne, who nodded, struggling under 4 plates and a coffeepot. Allie left Mark and took two of Mary-Anne's plates. "Where do these go?"

"Table 6. You're a life saver, Allie, really." Allie smiled at her, and brought the table 6 customers their food. She returned to Mark, hovering in the doorway.

"Do you want the counter or a table?" Mark shrugged.

"Anything is fine. Whatever's open." Allie looked around at the crowded café, and focused in on an empty polyester chair at the counter.

"There." She pointed and he nodded. "Oh, and please order something? You can't just sit there." He nodded again, and made his way over to the counter. Allie turned to the kitchen and went in to get her apron. "Hey boys." She called to the chefs and Su-chefs. They nodded, and returned to making too many dishes at one time. She quickly tied her apron, grabbed her notebook and pen, and headed to her first table.

0o0o0o0o0

"How's the chili, Wes?" Allie leaned on the counter, waiting for the opinion of one of Life's most valued customers.

"Hmm, it's pretty damn spicy," He spoke, taking another bite, "but that's the way Daddy likes it!" Allie laughed and went to check on Mark.

"More coffee?" Mark nodded.

"Sure." She refilled his mug when a deep voice called his name.

"Mark, hey!" Allie looked up and Mark turned around to see Collins.

"Oh, Collins. Hi." Collins sat in the empty chair beside Mark.

"And the pretty blonde waitress. How you doin', Hon?" Allie blushed. Collins was always so polite.

"I'm fine Collins, and yourself?" Collins stuck out his lip.

"Ah, same Ol, same Ol. Roger's on his way in-" Allie dropped the coffeepot, and it spilled all over the counter.

"Oh, shit! Sorry…did I get you?" Both Mark and Collins shook their heads. "Ok, good." She mopped it up with a rag, and picked up the pot again. "I-I'm going to go refill this…" She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Mark and Collins confused, and waiting for Roger, who came in shortly after Allie left.

"Collins, sorry…I had to use change for the cab driver…oh, Mark." Mark put down his coffee.

"Hey Roger…did I do something wrong?" Roger sat next to Collins and leaned on the counter.

"You just seem to get in the way a lot."

"Ok, what?"

"Never mind." Allie came out from the kitchen.

"Fresh…" She dropped in on the floor this time when she saw Roger.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked, standing up to check on her. She nodded, wiping up the coffee.

"Dude, will you just leave her alone?" Roger piped up, rising. Mark turned to face him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's her! She's the one you knocked up and cheated on!" Allie stood up to defend herself as well.

"Roger, what is wrong with you? I don't need you to defend me or anything. _You _walked out on me, ok?" Mark's expression changed.

"What? He…what are you talking about?" Roger sighed.

"We went out." Mark sighed.

"Ok…you guys didn't…please tell me you didn't sleep with her!" Roger scratched his head.

"It would be nice if I could…but it doesn't matter, it didn't mean anything." Allie threw her pen at Roger's head. "Ow! What?"

"I'm just another one night stand to you aren't I?" Her voice rose as she realized the customers left in the café were staring. She ignored them and kept on her tirade. "Just another notch in your rock star belt? What is wrong with you men? Maybe your ex-girlfriend had the right idea, Mark. Right now, women are seeming much more appealing."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: 2 notes in one chapter! What lucky readers you are! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, it's sort of short, but I liked it. I hope you do too!


	5. Uh, We're Creating Musical Fusion!

Allie's POV

I let Mark walk me home after the episode at the café. I was as surprised as he was. I was kind of relieved he wasn't upset with me, even thought I had been trying to get him to hate me ever since I found out I was having his child. _Having Mark's baby._ It was still a shock. I thought Roger would take my mind off all this drama, but being with him only created more.

I think…I think I might have loved Mark. I didn't want to, and I don't like admitting it now, even to myself. Do I still love him? I hope not…I mean, I can't. I mean…oh, I don't know. He was always sweet…but cheating on me? It wasn't something I expected from Mark Cohen, sweet and shy behind his camera. But he came back…why? He just called again, like, out of the blue. I definitely don't want to date him again…as pathetic as it is, I'm into Roger. I've known him for like, two seconds, and now I'm regretting this whole Mark thing. If he was out of the picture…well, he wouldn't be entirely out of the picture I suppose. He lives with Roger.

"You're quiet." Mark startled me.

"I'm just thinking." I assured him, watching the sidewalk pass beneath my feet. "You're not exactly 'Chatty Cathy' either." Mark shrugged and looked at me, staring, trying to read my thoughts.

"Thinking about what?" Mark always has to get right to the point. Sometimes I hate that about him.

"Roger." I said with a nod. I can't _ever_ lie to Mark. His face fell as I said this, and I immediately regretted not lying.

"Oh. So, you like him?" I shrugged.

"I did. He kind of blew up at me a couple days ago, so, I'm a little pissed." Mark seemed to light up when I said this, which worries me.

"Oh, sorry. Do you still see him?" What a strange question. Mark is so weird. Or jealous?

"Yeah, we kind of work together." He raised his eyebrows.

"You work at Nightlife? Don't you think that's dangerous in your…condition?" I feel the need to roll my eyes, and I do. My condition? Come on Mark, say pregnancy.

"Um, what do you mean?" Good Al, play dumb. Get him to say it.

"I mean you're…_pregnant_," Yes! He can actually say the word. I'm so proud! "So isn't their booze and smoke everywhere? Bad environment for you and the baby…" Marky, Marky, Marky. You just don't get it.

"Mark, I need this job! I'm barely getting enough from these two jobs to support myself, and now I have to support a child? I haven't even been to an audition in a month, just so I can pay my bills! I need this job, so, so badly." He was silent for a while, but he seemed to turn on, like one of those lightbulbs-over-the-head things you see in cartoons.

"Maybe you could move in with me." This was so insane, I had to laugh.

"What?" I was practically snorting!

"Well then, you wouldn't have to worry about the money, and you could be close to Roger…" Oh my god, if I wanted to laugh this hard, I would go see stand-up.

"Why in the hell would I want to be close to Roger?" Mark was blushing! Oh man, I'm kind of feeling bad for him. He's being so sweet!

"You said you liked him…" Ha! That ass?

"I did. We had a good date, great sex," Mark cringed as I said this, "sorry, but that was all! I mean, he seemed cool, all bad ass rocker, but…he's kinda dramatic. And insecure. I can't deal with that. I don't need Roger." He shrugged. Maybe he was getting my point.

"But, Benny let's us live for free, and we have so much room," Wait a second…did he say?

"What did you say?" I stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk.

"We have a lot of room?" I slapped him on the arm, lightly of course. "Ow!" Maybe not lightly.

"Before that! The 'living free' thing." Mark nodded.

"Yeah, Benny lets us live for free. We've known him forever and…" Oh, I don't need the life story!

"You have an extra room, like, I won't have to share?" He shook his head. I'm dancing inside. For free? That would be amazing…and I'd have help…and Mark would be there for the baby…it would be kind of an awkward living arrangement, but we could work it out, right?

"Are you saying you want to move in?" I had to think for a little while. So I shrugged, and I brought my hand to my chin playfully.

"Well, if you live for free…" Mark jumped up and yelled loudly, giving me a huge hug. He's not gonna…too late. Mark kissed me. And I kissed him back. Why? I don't know. We broke apart after like, 20 seconds? Ooh, that's kind of a long kiss for someone I'm just supposed to be friends with. Luckily, my building is like, super close.

"Um, I gotta go…" I said, pointing my thumb towards the building. He nodded.

"Right. Um, should I walk you up?" I laughed nervously.

"No, I think I can find my loft." Why did he have to kiss me? Now I'm all shaky and nervous around him. I hope he understands nothing can happen between us. "Um, Mark?" He looked up at me, that whole staring into my eyes thing again.

"Yeah?" I sighed. This is sad to say.

"I hope you don't expect us to…to date again." He looked away. "I mean, if I'm moving in, we just…can't go there." He nodded and smiled.

"You're right…I don't know what I was thinking." He scratched his head and shivered a little. "Well, I suppose I should go. I'll call ok?" I nodded and waved.

"G'night Mark."

"Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: Hey my darling dearest readers! Oh how I love thee! Ok, so totally irrelevant, but I'm watching School of Rock right now, how many of you knew the amazingly talented Adam Pascal was in this? Yes...you can recognize his voice in the beginning definitely, but you have to really look to see him...he's all 5 o'clock shadow and a mullet...scary...I'm waiting for the end, where he's cute again! I know it's sad, since he's like, 20 years older than me, and married with 2 kids, but I love him! I'm pathetic...anyways,interesting chapter...I must say this is not one of my best stories, and I apologize. It's kind of all thrown together, but I need to get past all this stuff. Plus, as weird as it is to add a random POV chapter, but I needed everyone to know Allie's thoughts. Anyways, love you if you review, or just love you if you like it!


	6. Hey Cutie, Get Me a Beer?

"Mark, I have work in like, 15 minutes." Allie spoke into the phone resting in between her ear and shoulder, as she grabbed her keys and wallet off the counter.

"I know, I know, but when are you going to move in?" Allie rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"Anxious are we? Tell you what…I'll get the boxes from Jorge after work." There was sigh on the other end.

"You're still working there?" She checked the clock. 7:47. _I'm late_. Way late.

"I need to pay like, 3 months rent and utilities! I need this job for a while. Besides, I love it." Mark was silent, and Allie was really rushing. "Mark, I gotta go, Kay? I'll call you when I have a minute. Bye." She hung up and ran out the door, down the stairs, and out to the curb.

0o0o0o0o0

"You're late!" Jorge barked as Allie ran through the back entrance.

"I know!" She called, quickly thrusting her clothes on and tying up her hair. "What am I working tonight?" She asked him, quickly applying some mascara and lip gloss to her face. Jorge looked down at his clipboard.

"Hmm, looks like…bar…with…Gary." Allie nodded and headed towards the main room, when Jorge stopped her. "Oh…wait. Sorry. Roger's working the bar with you." Allie froze.

"Um, what?" Jorge nodded.

"Yeah, Roger and you, at the bar. Get to it, chica! You were already late." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Sure, sure." She strode into the club and behind the bar.

"Hey, cutie." A middle-aged man leaned on the bar. "Can I get a drink?" Allie was used to sexist men, and it was part of her job to play along.

"Sure thing! What'll you have?" She purred, bending slightly to reveal cleavage.

"Just a beer is fine." His eyes remained fixed on her chest as she nodded and turned to fill a glass. Somebody brushed past her behind the bar, but out of fear, she refused to turn around, until she was sure he couldn't see her. She turned and glanced to see the rocker moving for the tequila. She shook her head. _No use dwelling over him. It was just one sweaty night. _She thought to herself as she brought the man his beer.

"Here ya go!" She spoke cheerfully, perhaps a little too cheerfully, because Roger looked her way. She gave him a half-smile, but he just shook his head. _Well, I tried._

"Thanks darlin'." He glanced over at the stage, where several scantily clad girls were shaking their stuff. "Any chance I'll be seein' you up there tonight?" Allie laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I just bartend." The man sighed.

"Too bad." He turned to watch the dancers and focus on his beer, leaving Allie alone. She looked around to see all the customers were satisfied, and grabbed the phone. She dialed Mark's number, and he answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark."

"Allie! At work?" She nodded, and remembered she was on the phone.

"Oh, yeah. It's kind of awkward," she looked around, to see Roger entranced by the dancers, "Roger and I are both working the bar." Mark laughed.

"You remember he lives with me right?"

"He DOES?" Allie mocked, causing several people, including Roger, to turn and stare at her. She smiled apologetically as Mark continued to laugh on the other end of the line.

"Yeah so you should probably at least be on good terms with him." Allie sighed.

"I guess. Now, why don't you return to convincing me to move in sooner?"

0o0o0o0o0

It was easy to pretend to watch someone or something and eavesdrop at the same time. At least it was for Roger. Plus, Allie wasn't exactly a quiet girl. He didn't really understand why he was so entranced by her. It was one night, one stupid night. Sure she was pretty, outspoken, independent. But so were a lot of other girls. Why was she so special?

"Hey Mark." Called the girl his thoughts often traveled to. Mark, she was talking to Mark. _I knew she would go back to him._ He leaned back onto the island where they stored the glasses and liquor, his ears perked, listening to Allie.

"Now, why don't you return to convincing me to move in sooner?" Roger froze. Move in? _Move in?_ Mark could be brutal at times, but not heartless. _He could've at least told me!_ He thought to himself, trying to process this.

"Ha! No I am NOT sharing a room with you." This was too much. Roger picked himself up off the island and strode over to Allie, giggling on the phone. He pressed the button to hang up on little "Marky."

"Mark? Are you there? Mark?" She turned around to see Roger, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"What the f-" Allie began, but Roger stopped her.

"Mark on the phone?" She nodded, a confused expression on her pretty face.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with you?" Roger laughed hoarsely.

"You're moving in with us?" Allie nodded again.

"Um, yeah. Mark didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't. When did you two decide this?" Allie shrugged.

"About a week or so? I'm having money troubles, and Mark said you guys live for free…" Again, Roger's scratchy voice let out a deep laugh.

"It's not likely for long…Benny's turned into a tyrant. Met some girl, and sold out." He shook his head. "It's…weird, you know? Benny used to be this great guy, and now he's…not himself, you know?" Allie nodded. Was Roger actually opening up to her?

"Yeah, I kinda know how that is, I guess." Ok, so maybe Allie wasn't a very supportive person. Roger laughed.

"You have no idea?"

"I have no idea." They were silent for a long while, until Roger broke it.

"So, you're really gonna move in, Eh?" Allie nodded.

"I'm really gonna move in." Roger shrugged.

"I guess it won't be too bad. At least you're nothing like Maureen." Allie's curiosity got the best of her.

"Maureen? The lesbian ex-girlfriend?" Roger nodded.

"Oh yeah, total bitch. She lived with us for a while, it was all 'Maureen this,' 'Maureen that.' It was sickening. Plus, she was cheating on him with anything that walked. Actually, I think once she cheated with a guy in a wheelchair…" Allie stopped him.

"A little more than I needed to know." Roger laughed.

"Sorry," He apologized, scratching his head, "But I could go on about her. She was just…such a fucking bitch to him." Allie nodded.

"You guys are close, huh?" Roger smiled.

"We've known each other forever. I hate to see him hurt." Roger blushed after he said this. It was obvious to Allie he didn't cope with emotion well.

"That's so sweet! You're such a good friend to him." He blushed again.

"Thanks. I guess. But don't spread it around." The middle-aged man from earlier turned around.

"Too late kid, you just shared your feelings to the whole bar." Roger looked around to see most people seated at the bar were staring at him.

"Oh, shit!" Roger cried, hitting himself in the head. Allie laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's gonna be ok, Rog. Most women like their men this way!" The man from the bar laughed.

"Yeah right!" He gulped his last bit of beer. "Pussy."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the vulgar language guys, but it is rated T! Besides, for all you fans of Allie and Roger, this is the chapter for you, right? Oh, and for those who wanted to know, Roger does still have AIDs. Just instead of shooting up with April, he shot up with his band members. Sorry for all this crazy change! I love you all still! 


	7. My Girlfriend's Name is Ally!

The other line rang twice before the machine picked up.

"SPEAK."

"Oh wow, that message is getting so annoying! One of the first things I am going to do when I get there is change that idiotic message! Yes, I said idiotic, just in case there are any kids with supersonic hearing nearby…I don't like to swear in front of those damned kids…Anyways, I need help with my stuff. I know I said I didn't but-" The machine cut her off, so she hung up and dialed again.

"SPEAK."

"I really do, sorry, the machine cut me off. I have too much stuff…and it's not even all boxed yet! So if one of you, or both, could come and help, I would worship the ground you walk on for at least a minute. I don't want to beg, but please, please, PLEASE! Please? Ok thanks, you rock!"

0o0o0o0o0

Mark was walking up the stairs, or rather struggling under several heavy boxes, trying to make his way towards his loft.

"Ho, Mark!" Called Benny, leaning over the banister. Mark nodded and continued slowly creeping up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, helping…a friend…move…in." Benny nodded, and scampered down the stairs to help out Mark.

"Oh, cool! Who?" Mark caught his breath, and continued up the stairs next to Benny.

"Um, her name's Allie…Sutherland."

"Hey! My girlfriend's name is Ally, too!" He thought for a second and frowned. "I don't remember leasing an apartment to an Allie Sutherland."

"Oh…no, she's moving in with us." Mark replied, taking a break at the top of the stairs.

"She's moving in with us?" Mark laughed.

"Uh, no, you don't live with us anymore, Ben. I thought you moved in with Amy."

"Ally." He corrected. Mark shrugged. "I don't believe you can just let people move in with you like that. You have to at least warn me." _Wow, where'd cheerful Benny go? He was so peppy a minute ago._ Mark shrugged again.

"I didn't think you'd care. You didn't when Maureen moved in." Benny sighed and looked around.

"I have responsibilities now, Mark. Something you might not be able to comprehend. I'm going to go talk to my Ally about this."

"Sure." Just then, Roger and Allie emerged from the loft in question.

"Are those the last of them?" She pointed to the boxes in front of the stairwell. Mark nodded, and Allie instructed Roger to bring them inside. Roger sighed and followed her orders. Allie spun around to see a grumpy Benny hovering. "Oh, hey! I'm Allie!" She outstretched her hand towards him, and he took it apprehensively.

"Benny." He looked at her. "I have girlfriend named Ally." He felt compelled to add. Allie laughed.

"Oh, that's…er…interesting. I'd love to meet her!" This seemed to bring Benny out of his funk.

"Really? Maybe you should come to dinner sometime. Ally is a great cook." The other Allie smiled.

"I'd like that! When?" Benny scratched his head a bit.

"How about Thursday? Mark knows where we live." Allie smiled and jumped a little.

"Great, I'll bring dessert! Well, it was nice to meet you, Benny, but I've got some settling to do. See you Thursday!" She grabbed the box left over and brought it into her new apartment. Mark and Benny watched her leave.

"She's cute." Benny remarked nonchalantly. Mark nodded.

"Beautiful." Benny raised his eyebrows.

"Are you dating her?" Mark shook his head and laughed.

"Uh, no. It's…complicated." Benny shrugged.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you Thursday." Mark nodded, and walked into his apartment as fighting erupted.

"We have to go to dinner with Benny and Miss Fancy Pants?" Roger cried, knocking over one of Allie's boxes, which spilled most of her…erm…intimate clothes.

"Hey! And yes! Have you even met her?" She bent over to pick them up. Both Mark and Roger tried to help, but she slapped them away. "Don't touch those!"

"Sorry, but, I don't want to go to dinner with them! Benny's totally sold out…and this chick," Allie glared at him, "Ok, this girl, no I haven't met her, but I don't really want to! She totally changed him!"

"Wow, ok guys, chill. Roger, it's just one night, can't you go?" Roger thought for a while.

"You know, technically, I wasn't even invited. Just you two, so…Benny probably doesn't want me there…" Allie rolled her eyes and pushed Roger against the wall, which reminded him of their first, and last date. But this time, Allie was a bit more menacing.

"You are going to go to that dinner, and you are going to be nice, and if you say one more goddamn thing, I am going to make you wear a suit!" Mark snorted as Allie released her grip on Roger's wrist. "Don't put it past me to make you go in a suit either, 'Marky.'" Mark shut up as Allie put the last of her spilling clothing into the box and strode down the hall.

"She's tough." Roger remarked, rubbing his wrist. Mark nodded.

"Fuck yes. I don't want to wear a suit." Roger poked his head down the hall, to see her bedroom door shut.

"Well, we just have to be good about Benny and Muffy…er, Allison." Roger grabbed himself a beer from the fridge, and offered one to his roommate.

"No thanks. It's a bit early for me." Roger glanced at the clock, which clearly read 3:42, and shrugged.

"Never too early for me." He popped the cap and took a long, draining sip. "Allie, want a beer?" He called through her door. She peeked her head out from the room.

"I'm pregnant you asshole!" She slammed her door as Roger shrugged again.

"Whatever." Mark looked at him and shook his head. "What?" Replied Roger, making his way to the couch and throwing himself on it. "I forgot."

A/N: Hey y'all…can you tell Benny's a bit proud of his 'fancy-pants' girlfriend? Oh yes. Just wait until the big dinner…we gonna start some drama, you obviously want some drama, cause otherwise, what kind of fan fiction would this be, I ask you?


	8. Is She Bulimic?

"Mark, do me a favor?" Allie cried from the bathroom, combing through her sopping hair and clad in only a towel. Mark rushed to Allie, standing in the foggy bathroom with the door wide open.

"Allie…oh…sorry…what?" Allie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm in a towel Mark, although it's not as if you've never seen me naked." Mark shrugged.

"True. So what do you need?" She dragged the comb through her last bit of gnarly hair.

"Can you take the pie out of the oven for me?" He nodded.

"I guess so. What kind of pie?" She sighed loudly.

"You were hovering as I made it!" His face displayed a confused expression. "Cherry." She added, killing the suspense.

"Oh, ok. Right now?" She nodded.

"Right now. I need to get dressed. Where's Roger?"

"Probably still in bed." Mark replied from the kitchen. Allie sighed.

"Goddammit! We're leaving in an hour!" She adjusted her towel to make sure it didn't fall, and barged into Roger's room.

"Roger…" She cooed sultrily. He stirred.

"Wha…?" Allie grabbed a pillow and began hitting him with it.

"Get-the-fuck-up!" Roger grabbed the pillow and threw it aside.

"Hey!" He noticed Allie in her towel and immediately changed his tone. "Hey…I knew you'd come back to me. Most women always return to Roger, God of-"

"Ego?" Allie finished for him, holding her towel tight around herself. "Now get up, we're going to Benny's in about an hour." Roger groaned.

"Today's Thursday?" Allie nodded, sending water from her dripping hair flying. "And it's 4:30?" She nodded again, this time hitting him with droplets of water. "Hey, that's cold!" She shrugged.

"I'm off to get dressed." She turned to leave. "Oh, and I know where your suit is, so I suggest you do the same, or I will be forced to dress you." Roger laughed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, attempting to stand.

0o0o0o0o0

"Allie, I thought you said we were leaving at 5:30!" Roger grumbled from the couch, as he and Mark waited, impatiently, for Allie to fix her hair.

"I did, it's only…" She drifted off, realizing there was no clock in the bathroom.

"5:45!" Mark called, as he began to pace.

"Oh, give it a rest! I'm almost ready!" She brushed through her soft blonde hair another dozen times before giving her reflection a once over. She approved of her knee-length black skirt and pink button up shirt. She emerged from the bathroom feeling clean and gorgeous…until her morning sickness, or rather evening sickness overcame her. She rushed back into the bathroom, where she emptied the day's meals into the toilet.

"Allie?" Mark called, worry speckled in his voice. She could only respond with a retching sound, which caused him to, for the second time today, rush to her. "Allie? Can you make it tonight?" Allie nodded.

"Of…of course I can!" Her voice was weary and shaking, which accompanied her ghostly white face. "We're going…it's just, the downside of pregnancy." She flashed him a weak smile as he brought a wet cloth to her face.

"Ok," He dabbed the washcloth across her forehead, "But if anything's wrong, we'll leave, okay?" Allie laughed as strength returned to her voice.

"22, Mark, not 5." He laughed as well.

"Ok, sorry. You ready?" She nodded.

"Absolutely! Got the pie?"

"Mark stuck me with it!" Roger called from the kitchen, drumming his fingers boredly on the counter. "Do we have to go?" He whined for the umpteenth time since they were invited.

"Oh man, I swear, it is not too late for the suit!" Roger covered his mouth and handed the pie to Mark. "Is Collins coming?" Roger snorted.

"Uh…no way. He openly admitted he didn't have the-"

"…Manly parts…"

"-To face Muff-Miss Grey." Allie shrugged.

"Too bad. Oh well, more pie for us."

0o0o0o0o0

"Mark! Allie! Roger." Benny remarked as the threesome stood at his door. "So glad you could make it! I want to introduce you to…" He trailed off as a very beautiful woman strode into the room.

"Allison Grey. I believe my father owns your building?" They were all taken aback by this comment as they stood awkwardly in the foyer. Mark glanced at Benny, who beamed at her. "Yes, Daddy does own a lot of things…soon, this entire city block. He bought me this loft, isn't it cozy?" She pointed around to all the modern decorative pieces scattered neatly around her apartment. "Well, don't just stand there! Give your coats to the maid, Felicia, Fanny, whatever, and come in, come in! I made lasagna, I hope you like it. It's one of my many specialties…" Allie exchanged glances with the two men she had come with, and they all shared the same expression: disgust.

"So tell me about yourself, Allie! Isn't it great we have the same name?" Allison asked as another maid served the lasagna.

"Yeah it's pretty fabulous!" she mocked, causing Roger and Mark to laugh. "Um, I'm into theatre and music. Mostly vocal stuff, but I occasionally play the piano-"

"The piano? Great instrument, love it! I was only able to master like, all those tricky pieces, like Beethoven and Mozart? I assume you only play the simple stuff." Allie turned her head to the side.

"Um, no, I mostly compose. You know, write my own-"

"Compose? Sounds fun! Bet I would be gr-" This time, Allie interrupted.

"Um, excuse me? I was talking. Thanks." She took a bite of the lasagna in front of her. "Ugh! What is this?" Both Benny and Allison looked down at their plates.

"Lasagna. Damn good lasagna too!" Replied Benny, taking another bite.

"Thanks sweetie!" Allison replied, patting him on the arm. Allie drained her water glass.

"How much salt is in here?" She asked Allie fiercely.

"Um, none. I don't put salt in or on my foods. Sodium is bad for my perfect complexion!" Allison replied, pulling a small piece of pasta off her plate. Allie dropped her fork on her plate.

"I'm sorry, this is too salty. I can't take it." Both Mark and Roger looked up at her.

"What are you talking about, Al? It's good!" Roger replied, his mouth full of the Italian dish.

"It is!" Mark agreed, offering her some of his water. Allie crossed her arms.

"No thank you."

"Oh, I forgot!" Allison sprang up and opened up a large cabinet, filled with booze. "Wine, anyone?" Allie sniffed and began to cry.

"I'm sorry…I need to throw up." Benny, with a confused look on his face, pointed towards the bathroom and she ran towards it. Allison filled a large glass with red wine and handed it to Benny.

"Is she bulimic?" Allison asked, watching her leave. Roger shook his head.

"Nah, she's pregnant." Benny choked on his wine and began coughing.

"Whose?" He forced out in between coughs. Roger pointed to Mark, who blushed and let his eyes focus on his plate. "Yours?" Mark nodded sheepishly. His tone, which had before been mature and well bred, changed immediately. "Man, you hit that?" Allison threw a dirty look at Benny. He shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"Me too." Roger added, taking another forkful of lasagna. Allison dropped the wine bottle, spilling it all over the floor.

"Maid! Come clean this!" She called, and then turned to Benny. "Benjamin, honey, why do you hang out with these people? They are obviously too dramatic. Daddy wouldn't approve of them! I mean, they obviously aren't of good families." Roger rose at this comment.

"Excuse me?" Allison shrugged.

"Benji has me now! He doesn't need you guys, and frankly, you all just lead dastardly lives." Allie had re-entered to hear most of Allison's tirade against them.

"Hey, Allison, Hon, can you stop being a bitch for like, 3 seconds? Just because your daddy owns half of New York is no reason to shove your money and good breeding in everyone's face. _My _'daddy' owns most of the Southern United States, but did I spread it around as soon as I walked in the door? Uh, no." Her roommates were both surprised by her short history.

"I thought you were Southern!" Roger remarked, grabbing his jacket, along with Mark's and Allie's, and handing them to their owners. Mark was puzzled.

"Your family is rich? They why are you having money problems?" Allie sighed.

"My parents cut me off when I told them I wanted to be on the stage. Um, can we leave? I'm tired of her." Mark and Roger nodded.

"Yes please. I told you we shouldn't have come." Roger said, putting his arm around Allie. "But no one would ever think to listen to Roger…" Allie checked the hall mirror before leaving and noticed her eyes were still red from crying.

"Argh! I know people joke about women getting emotional when they are pregnant, but this is ridiculous!" She cried, leaning her head on Roger's shoulder. "Who cries over being offered wine?" Roger thought for a second.

"I think all those people did when Jesus turned the water into wine." He suggested. Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Roger, shut up." Roger raised his eyebrows. _Whatever Mark, she's leaning on me tonight!_

A/N: Well, who liked it? Who, who? I'll give you a cookie if you review! Sorry, I'm hyper right now, just buzzed on the thought of going to NYC over the summer to see Rent on stage! Hell yes! Oh, and if I got some facts wrong about the story, I'm really sorry. If you alert me of them, I can update and fix, promise!


	9. You're Welcome

Allie was lying on the misshapen couch, staring at the ceiling. She began to sing under her breath, an audition piece she was hoping would land her a lead role.

"_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name…"_

"Whatcha singing?" Roger asked, parading sleepily into the room. Allie sat up.

"Phantom of the Opera. Auditions are in a month." Roger came over and sat next to her.

"Um, should you like, do this? Isn't it hard, with the baby and all?" Allie shrugged.

"I need to put my Julliard education to good use." Roger let out a low whistle.

"You went to Julliard?" Allie nodded.

"Yep. Probably the best times of my life. I was so surprised when I got in…but excited, because I needed it."

"You needed it?" Allie hesitated before answering. She didn't like to talk about her past much.

"My parents didn't really approve of my dream to be on the stage, so they kicked me out, and I moved to New York. If I had not have gotten in, then I would've had to go back to my parents' house." She sighed. "God, I hate them." Roger laughed.

"Your parents? Me too." Allie looked at him funny. "I mean, I hate mine. They always wanted me to become some business man or something. Now most of my family hates me. Well, except mom." Allie turned and rested her elbow on the top of the couch.

"What'd you do that would make them hate you?" He shrugged.

"Besides bumming off my best friend, playing in a band for a living, and becoming a junkie? Gee, I have no idea." She laughed nervously.

"A junkie?" He nodded. "You did…"

"Heroin." Allie nodded as well.

"Uh huh. Smart." Roger's expression challenged her.

"Right, like you've never done any drugs?" She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Really! I never did drugs!" Roger shrugged.

"Wow, I always pegged you for a stoner." She punched him on the shoulder.

"No, I was never a stoner! But I was a party girl in high school." His eyebrows raised.

"Oh…now we're getting somewhere." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh no. Let's talk about you! Come on, I just told you about my past…" Roger sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What is there to tell? I bet your life is more interesting than mine." Allie moved to sit on her knees.

"Ok, how about this," She picked up one of Mark's crossword puzzles and crumpled it up, "I make this paper ball into the kitchen sink, I get to ask you anything." Roger shrugged.

"Ok, you're on." Allie smirked and tossed the crumpled ball with ease straight into the sink.

"Did I mention I was on the basketball team?" Roger groaned.

"No way! I get to do the same for you." Allie smiled maliciously.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night."

0o0o0o0o0

"How many siblings do you have?" Roger asked, taking a piece of popcorn from the almost empty bowl.

"4. 3 brothers and 1 sister." After running out of newspaper, they resorted to anything they could find lying around, so Allie ripped off the cover of a Playboy magazine and threw it in the sink.

"I was reading that!" Roger remarked, as Allie threw a kernel at him.

"How about you? Any brothers and sisters?"

"An older brother and a younger sister." She nodded her head.

"Ah, a middle child! Me too." Roger landed a washcloth into the overflowing sink.

"Favorite singer of all time?" Allie thought for a second.

"Billie Holiday." Roger shook his head.

"No way, I can't even deal with that." Allie gasped.

"What? She was an AMAZING singer!" Roger shrugged.

"She's not rock. That's my problem."

"I hate to break it to you Rog, but your not really rock either."

"Excuse me? I am the pinnacle of rock! The essence! Here, I'll go get my guitar." He hopped over the edge of the couch and disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Allie to laugh at their immaturity. The entire room was filled with crumpled papers and empty beer and water bottles. Roger reentered the room with his Fender and began belting some Led Zeppelin while accompanying himself on the guitar. Allie gave up and started to sing with him, when Mark walked in the door.

"Hey, back from…what the hell?" He looked around the loft, and at Roger and Allie's guilty faces. "What are you guys doing?" Allie hopped up.

"Oh, um, we were…"

"Getting to know each other better." Roger finished for her. After he did, Roger and Allie began laughing insanely.

"Oh boy." Mark replied, taking off his jacket. "I'm going to take a shower."

0o0o0o0o0

"Allie, can you get the phone?" Roger called from his room, as strange guitar rifts came from his room.

"Can't the machine pick it up?" She replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I guess. Is there coffee?"

"Yeah, come get it." The phone rang one last time.

"Hi, you've reached Allie, Roger, Mark-

And sometimes Collins-

We're busy right now, but-

Busy? We're just standing around a little black machine-

Roger, shut up!"

Allie winced as this played.

"We really need to change that." Roger shrugged.

"I kind of like it."

"Hello, Miss Sutherland? This is Dr. Bennett's office, reminding you of your ultrasound appointment tomorrow morning at 9:30. Please let us know immediately if you are unable to make it." Allie looked at the calendar.

"Damn, that's tomorrow?" Roger nodded.

"Apparently."

"Shit!"

"What?" Allie turned around with her back to the counter, facing Roger.

"Mark has work! He promised he would take me…now what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll take you…" Roger started.

"I can't go alone, I have an alone-phobia. Um, maybe Mary Anne?"

"I can go with you…"

"Andy might do it, if she's not working…"

"Allie!" Roger cried, causing her to shut up.

"What?"

"I can take you." She flung her arms around his neck.

"Really? Oh my gosh, you're the best!" He laughed shakily and put his arms around her waist. She pulled away, but kept her arms around him. "Seriously, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." He shrugged.

"It's no problem. I want to." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You want to come with me to find out the sex of mine and Mark's baby?" He squinted his eyes.

"Well, no, I want to help you, since you're alone-phobic or whatever."

"Humph." She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. "Did I say thank you?" She asked, finding comfort near his heartbeat.

"Yeah, you did."

"Well I meant it. Thank you." They were silent for awhile, just standing with their arms around one another.

"Allie…" Roger broke the calm silence. She looked up at him, seeing as she was good head and a half shorter than he was.

"Yeah?" She spoke softly, almost whispering. Roger took a deep, resisting breath.

"You're welcome."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: How many of you were hoping for a reconciliation? I was! I surprised even myself! Anyways, this was a very unplanned chapter…it essentially wrote itself, I had little to do with it. It really just morphed into a fun chapter. Up next: Is the little Chiquita a girly or a muchacho? You'll see!


	10. Daddy Can Come Too

"Roger's taking you?" Mark asked, choking on his coffee. Allie nodded happily.

"Yeah! Isn't he the sweetest?" Mark coughed and sputtered a little before replying.

"But…I said I would take you…" He was leaning on their downtrodden counter, wiping up the coffee he had spilled when he sloppily poured himself a mug. Allie, being the skillful waitress she was, was able to pour her mug, as well as Roger's, with ease. She had one mug in her hand, and the other sat, steaming on the counter.

"I know, but you have to work, and we need that money. I can't ask you to leave work for this. Speaking of…" She marched to Roger's door and banging loudly with her fist. "Get up Rog!" A groan sounded from the behind the door. "There's coffee…" She sang, and moments later the door was opened by a groggy Roger, his hair as unkempt as ever.

"Morning…" He grumbled, pushing past her to the coffee maker. Mark glared at him as he passed, and continued to until Roger had enough coffee in his system to realize it. "What?" Mark looked at Allie and shook his head.

"Forget it. I gotta go." His tone was flittered with anger and hurt.

"Bye!" Allie called cheerfully. Mark waved at her and slammed the door on his way out.

"What's his problem?" Roger asked, watching him leave. Allie shrugged and skipped back into the kitchen.

"He's mad cause you're taking me to the doctor's." Roger's left eyebrow arched.

"You're kidding." She shook her head and grabbed a blueberry muffin, just part of the many leftovers she often took home from Life. Allie took a large bite.

"Nope. He's insanely jealous of you." She replied with a shrug, and she grabbed her hairbrush off the counter and ran it through her hair. This time, it was Roger who choked on his coffee.

"Jealous? _Of me?" _She nodded.

"Yeah. Why is that so surprising?" Roger shrugged.

"Well, since I've known you, I've always been jealous of him." He said in a small voice, praying she hadn't heard him. But of course, she had, and it caused her to laugh.

"Oh…ok, why?" He shrugged again as his face flushed red.

"Well…because-"

"Oh my gosh, get dressed! We have to go! I'm going to be late!" Allie cut him off. Roger sighed and headed back to his room to find a pair of clean jeans.

"You know," he called back to her, "You seem to be late for everything." Allie grabbed their jackets and stood by the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What can I say, I was born late!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Roger and Allie made it to the clinic as the clock blink 9:45. The secretary didn't seem to mind they were late, and just shoved a clipboard at her with instructions to fill it out. Allie nodded and found an available seat.

"What do they need to know all this stuff for?" She cried blatantly, as Roger sat uncomfortably next to her. She looked over at him and laughed. "What are you doing?" She asked as he continued to shift around.

"Nothing, it's just…all these kids and pregnant women." Allie's eyes widened.

"You're telling me that, at a women's pregnancy center, there are kids and pregnant women? What a concept." She mocked.

"Shut up!" She laughed again and returned to her clipboard. When she finished, she handed it to the secretary and was immediately called into the office.

"Allie Sutherland?" A nurse in pink called. Allie stood up, and Roger sat up, a bit puzzled on whether he should go in or not. "Oh, it's ok, Daddy can come in too." The nurse remarked, waving them in. Allie looked from the nurse to Roger, who had risen.

"Oh no, he's not-"

"I'm not the-" The nurse ignored them.

"Come on now! You're having a baby, nothing to be embarrassed about." Allie gave Roger a small shrug as they followed the nurse into the room. "Ok, so it's quite simple really…ah, here we are." She stopped in the doorway of the room containing ultrasound equipment. "Mom, why don't you just lay down here, and the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse left, and Allie laid down. Roger sat in the stool next to her.

"Ok, I'm nervous." She stated, sticking out her hand to show it was shaking.

"Why? Shouldn't you be excited?" Roger asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I just don't. I guess I should be…but instead I am freaked out as hell." She took a deep breath as Roger placed his hand on hers.

"Don't worry about it…it's going to be good news!" Allie intertwined her fingers in his.

"Thanks." She smiled a little as the doctor walked into the room.

"Alright! I'm Dr. Harrison. How are we doing today?" She sat on another stool on the opposite side of Allie, and set her own clipboard on the table.

"I'm fine…haven't gotten too big yet, so that's a plus." Allie said with a nervous laugh. Her doctor laughed as well.

"Yes, that's always a plus. So, should we get started?" Allie nodded. "Ok. So here's how it works. I'll be putting this mineral jelly on your stomach, it's going to be quite cool, forewarning. I'm going to pass this probe over your stomach, and it will project the image of the baby onto the screen." Allie nodded again. "Oh before I forget, you're about..4 and a half months along?"

"Yep, that sounds correct." Allie replied, giving Roger's hand a subtle squeeze. Dr. Harrison nodded, and began the ultrasound process.

"Ok…well, I'm seeing a head, right here," she pointed to a spot on the screen, which, when Allie squinted, she could actually see some sort of head.

"Oh my god, I see it!" She cried, beaming. Roger concentrated on it for awhile.

"Oh, me too, me too!" He called proudly. Allie laughed and held his hand tighter.

"Well…it's looking like…" Dr. Harrison paused, looking more closely. "A boy! Congratulations! You two are having a boy." Allie was too thrilled to correct her.

"Really?" She asked rhetorically. Dr. Harrison nodded.

"Yes, a baby boy! I'll let you clean up, and you're free to go." Allie and Roger thanked her as she left.

"Wow, can you believe it?" Allie asked Roger, as she wiped the jelly off her stomach and returned her shirt to it's usual state. Roger nodded.

"I knew it would be a boy. Are you gonna name him after me?" Allie pretended to be deep in thought.

"You know…probably not."

"Aw…" Roger pouted. "Oh well. So, I'm buzzed. You wanna do something?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, we could…drop off the check to my former landlord, or we could stop by the café to pick up my paycheck, or stop by the club to pick up my other paycheck…"

"All that stuff is so boring!"

"Ooh, we could go shopping!"

"So how far away is your old building?"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit short…I was sort of just trying to get it done. And I realize that, poor Marky hasn't been involved for a while…I think I need to include him…well, hugs and kisses and brownies for all of you who review!


	11. Well, Since You're Already Going to Hell

"Hi, you've reached Allie-

Who's having a boy!

And Mark and Roger, who keep inter-

Allie! You're having a boy! We're proud!

So leave a message-

ALLIE'S HAVE A BOY! LALALA-"

"Um, Allie, this is James. I know we haven't talked in a while, but, well, Dad had a heart attack, and he didn't make it. We're all at the house, so please call. We need you here."

"Hi, you've reached Allie-

Who's having a boy!

And Mark and Roger, who keep inter-

Allie! You're having a boy! We're proud!

So leave a message-

ALLIE'S HAVE A BOY! LALALA-"

"This is James again…you're having a baby?"

0o0o0o0o0

Allie got home late that night. Much to Roger's dismay, Allie took Mark's advice and quit her job at Nightlife, allowing her to pick up extra shifts at café. She was now frequently working until closing. Much to Allie's dismay, her stomach was starting to protrude. She could no longer fit into any of her pants, and had taken to wearing Roger's or Mark's.

She entered the apartment to find Roger and Mark standing over the answering machine, talking quietly. When she walked in, they quickly stopped talking and stared at her until she joined them at the counter.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Both of the men sighed.

"You should hear this." Roger said softly, as Mark pressed the playback button, replaying her brother's two messages. Allie's expression changed from puzzled to fearful, and as the end of the message sounded, she ran to her room and began to throw things around, looking for her suitcase. Roger and Mark followed her into her room.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked, leaning in the doorjamb.

"I…I need my suitcase."

"We'll help." Roger offered, poking around in her closet. Allie nodded, and checked under her bed. Mark looked around in the pile of boxes. Allie got up and threw herself on the bed.

"Will you guys go with me?" She asked, forcing herself not to cry. She moved to the middle of bed to make room for Mark and Roger to lie on either side of her.

"Of course." Mark replied, grabbing her left hand. Roger held her left

"We'll be there." Allie gave up resisting the urge as tears poured down her face.

"I don't know why I'm so upset!" She cried, sobbing, "The man hated me! I hated him!" Mark sighed.

"But he was your Dad, Al. I'm sure on some level you both loved each other." Allie shrugged.

"I suppose…ok, I really need to pack." She sat up and started again to search for her suitcase.

0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome to North Carolina." Allie called boredly from the backseat of the rental car Mark had driven from New York to South Carolina. Roger and Allie both offered to take shifts, until they realized the car was stick, and neither one had learned how to drive stick. Roger was sitting in the back with Allie, or rather, he had been sleeping, until Allie had announced they had arrived.

"Ok, so where's the turn-off?" Allie watched the sign stating Raleigh was 6 miles away.

"On the right. The Raleigh exit." Mark nodded and began to hum along with the radio. Allie rolled her eyes and continued to watch the city pass, until they turned at the exit and the city molded in front of them.

"Where's your house?" Mark asked, looking around. Allie leaned in between the driver and passenger's seats and pointed.

"See that hill in front of us?" Mark nodded.

"With that huge building on the top?" Allie laughed quietly.

"Actually, that huge building is my house. Just follow the road."

"That is your house?" Mark gaped, as the gigantic mansion drew closer. Roger, who had been silent for a long while, stared in awe.

"You actually grew up there?" Allie nodded.

"Uh yeah. Unfortunately." Roger shook his head.

"Unfortunately? My house was about as big as that window!" Allie sighed.

"It just brings up bad memories, is all." Mark pulled into the driveway, through the black iron gates. The three of them got out of the car with their suitcases and duffel bags and headed to the front door.

Allie knocked on the large front doors and was greeted by a very old butler.

"Hello, Miss Allison." He acknowledged her somberly.

"Hi Edward." He opened the door wider to let the three of them inside.

"Shall I announce your escorts?" Edward asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh, I guess. Um, Roger Davis and Mark Cohen." The butler nodded and walked slowly up the grand down the hallway, which opened at the mouth of the grand staircase.

"This place is like a castle!" Roger whispered to her. Allie shrugged as Edward cleared his throat and loudly spoke.

"Presenting Miss Allison Sutherland and Misters Roger Davis and Mark Cohen." Allie nodded for them to follow her down the hall.

"No, leave your baggage, you'll be beaten if you try to do any of your own work here." Allie instructed Mark as he began to bring his duffel. He dropped it and followed her and Roger down the hallway and the stairs, into a large grand room, with Allie's family sitting around sullenly. "Um, hello everyone." A tall frizzy-haired redhead scurried to Allie and hugged her tightly.

"Allie! I'm so sorry we haven't kept in touch! I missed you…" Allie patted her sister on the back.

"Mallory, it's ok! I'm here now!" 3 other young men stood up and slowly drifted towards their sister, while Roger and Mark hovered awkwardly by the stairs. An older woman sat tightlipped on the clawed couch, her eyes narrowed at the blonde being greeted by her siblings. "Oh, um, Mallory, James, Noah, Fin, this is Roger and Mark." Her roommates waved. "Roger, Mark, these are my brothers and sister." Her siblings waved.

"Allison, may we talk in private?" A strong southern accent echoed around the room. Everyone turned to see Mrs. Sutherland standing, waiting for them to leave. Allie nodded at her mother as Edward led her siblings and friends from the room.

"Hi, mom." Allie said awkwardly.

"Allison, why did you come here?" Mrs. Sutherland asked, taking her seat again. Allie was taken aback.

"Um, because of Dad…" Her mother sighed.

"I believe I made it well-known you weren't welcome here anymore."

"Mom, Dad died. I'm here for his funeral, for him." Mrs. Sutherland shook her head.

"He wouldn't want you here, Allison."

"Excuse me?"

"He erased you from his life long ago, my dear. As far as he was concerned, he had one daughter: Mallory. Now, luckily for you, your siblings love you dearly, and they want you to stay. Now, I understand you are with child." Allie nodded slowly.

"Yeah…"

"Which one of those bums is the father?"

"Bums? Excuse me? Neither one of them is a bum-"

"Just tell me who the father is, Allison!" Allie sighed.

"Mark." Her mother was confused. "The blonde with glasses?"

"Oh. Well, lesser of two evils, I suppose. At least he isn't that rock and roll boy." Allie shook her head.

"What's wrong with Roger, mom?"

"Oh, he's just…all wrong. So, are you and mark going to get married?"

"Um, no. We aren't even dating."

"You plan to have a child out of wedlock?" Allie nodded.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, you're already going to hell, so I suppose it's not a terrible thing." Allie, from years of practice and abuse, knew best to let this go.

"Um, Mom, I'm just going to go get settled." Allie took a deep breath and turned away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I wrote it and rewrote it about 6 times with all these different ideas. I took too long to write this. At one point, I wrote like 6 pages on word, and then hated it and deleted it…I'm very nit-picky. So…I hope you like! (And again, sorry for taking so long…my life is too hectic, I need a secretary or something…)


	12. Ha, Pregnant Women

Allie wandered the halls of her once familiar home. Home was relative of course. She had never felt more at home then when she had left the damned place. The walls were littered with fancy paintings, pictures, statues, and doorways. To call it a mansion would be an understatement; this was a palace, and Allie herself was a princess of the South. She turned into her old bedroom, to find, surprisingly, it hadn't been touched. Her large cream-colored bedspread stretched over the canopied queen. The old oak armoire stood in the same corner, reflecting the sunlight from the large window.

Her first impulse was to draw her curtains closed, as she had always done throughout her childhood and teen years. She sighed and collapsed on her bed, wrinkling the sheets. _God Forbid,_ she thought to herself, as Mark appeared in her doorway.

"Oh, there you are!" He called, coming in and joining her on the bed. "What'd your mom what?" Allie shrugged.

"She basically said I shouldn't be here. No big." Mark sat up.

"No big? That's an ultimate big! Why shouldn't you be at your father's funeral?" Allie winced at the end of his sentence. Her father was dead, and the last words she had said to him were harsh and unforgiving. Definitely a huge regret.

"My parents hate me, Mark. When I left, I'm sure the Hallelujah chorus sounded and the Royal Court rejoiced." Mark wrinkled his nose.

"The Royal Court?" Allie nodded.

"It's my nickname for the entire family. Based mostly upon the size of this house."

"And do you consider yourself a princess?" Allie brought her hand to her chin.

"Well, let's think. I grew up with everything I could ever want, I frequently had to wear a crown, debutante balls and such. My parents acted like they ruled the world…I'd have to say, unfortunately, I am…was a princess." He sighed.

"Well, you left all that, right?" Allie shrugged.

"But now I'm back." She replied, clutching her stomach. Mark noticed and placed his hand over hers.

"Can you believe we're going to be parents?" Allie face lit up as she thought of her future child.

"Actually, I can! I mean, with all this family shit going on, it's nice to see the silver lining on this storm cloud." Mark laughed.

"Poetic." Allie made a face.

"More like pathetic! I can't believe I actually said that!" Mark laughed again and pulled her close to him. Allie decided not to resist and let Mark hold her, as tears escaped from her eyes. "I'm a horrible person!" She announced, pulling away from Mark, and sobbing.

"Why the fuck would you say that?" He asked, looking at her strangely. Allie hastily wiped the tears from her face.

"Because it's true! My dad is dead, and I never got to say goodbye. Throughout my life, I hardly said anything nice to the man!" Mark rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"I'm sure he always loved you, Al." Roger was wandering the halls as well, and looked in her doorway to see a crying Allie and Mark consoling her.

"Hey!" He entered the room and looked around. "Wow, is this your room?" He threw himself onto the bed, next to Allie.

"Was." Allie corrected him, blinking her tears away.

"What's wrong? Your dad?" Allie shot him a sarcastic glance. "Well, it could've been something else!"

"Roger honestly, you are such a dipshit." Allie replied, shaking her head. Roger mocked offend.

"Me? That hurts, Al." She shrugged.

"I only speak the truth." She stated, lying back on her pillow. A different butler stood in her doorway.

"Excuse me Miss Allison? Mr.s Roger and Mark? Dinner is served." Roger looked at his watch, which read 4:30.

"Isn't it a little early?" Allie sighed and stood up with a stretch.

"Dinner is early, always. There's brunch and dinner, which is it. Welcome to the rich south." She strode out towards the dining room with the confused boys in tow.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie took a seat between her two older brothers, who were eyeing Roger and Mark suspiciously as they sat.

"James, Fin, stop." She glared at each of them equally. Fin shrugged.

"What? We don't know these guys!" He exclaimed, as Roger and Mark sat awkwardly across from them. Allie sighed and leaned on the table.

"Then talk to them, Fin. Ask them questions, whatever." She said boredly. Mrs. Sutherland daintily strode into the dining room and took a seat at the head of the table.

"Elbows off the table, Allison." Allie drew her arms away from the table and rested them in her lap. "And, my god, what are you wearing? You and your friends! This is dinnertime, and you are not some garden worker! I assume you would know better than that. Now, go change." Allie looked up.

"No."

"Excuse me? I told you to do something, now go!" Allie's mind quickly flashed to her childhood, and was reminded of the harsh tones her mother used to use with her. The same harsh tone as she was using now.

"And I said no. I'm 22, _Mother_. You have no authority over me." Mrs. Sutherland rose.

"I beg to differ, Allison Leigh! You are under my roof, you will follow my rules! Now go change! You will not conduct yourself as a slob at dinnertime!" Allie stood up as well.

"Well, I apologize, but I believe you remember what it was like to be pregnant? Yeah, I don't really fit into any of my clothes, so I don't know what you expect me to wear. Oh, would it be less offensive if I came out naked?" Roger nodded enthusiastically, but Mark punched him. Roger stopped and rubbed his shoulder.

"Do not speak to me that way! I raised you-"

"Don't pull that mother card out, don't you dare." As her temper rose, Allie's southern accent became deeper and deeper, until she began to speak as thick as the rest of her family. "You may have given birth to me, but otherwise, you did nothing great for me throughout my childhood."

"Well, you were a complete brat! You always have been! Your father and I gave you everything, and you walked out on us to be a damned actor! You betrayed your entire family, Allison, and that…that is unforgivable." Allie began shaking with laughter.

You know, I think I know where I get my acting talent! That was quite a performance, Ma. Really, I'm impressed." She turned and stormed from the room, leaving her mother in awe.

But of course, she returned several minutes later, grabbed her full plate, and marched towards her bedroom. Roger laughed, trying to penetrate the silence.

"Ha, pregnant women, Eh?" He nudged Noah sitting on the right of him. Allie's siblings turned their gaze to Roger. "What? I just meant she likes to eat…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ok, if you are an extreme Notebook fan like I am…you might catch all the references I have in this chapter and the last one. Allie, Noah, Fin, North Carolina…I just had to put it in there! Also, I would like to give credit to Iheartyou153…a part in her fic inspired this whole Southern Trip!


	13. A Lot of Closets, A Lot of Boys

Allie was staring at the E! Channel, picking at the food left on her plate. Roger walked in and lay on his stomach next to her.

"Why'd you tell your brothers to question us? I thought it was a police examination!" Allie laughed and picked off a large piece of her roll.

"Really? What'd they ask?" Before placing the roll into her mouth. Roger sighed.

"Basically everything you could possibly ask someone." Allie rolled over onto her back and dropped her plate harshly on the floor.

"Like what?"

"Like, how'd you meet Allie, How long have you known her, are you really living together, what are your intentions…shit like that." Allie sat up and began to laugh again.

"Please tell me you were honest!" He nodded.

"Absolutely. Oh, you should've seen their faces when I told them we met in a club…" She shook her head and turned off the TV.

"So, what are your intentions with Allie?" She mocked out of curiosity. He laughed this time.

"Don't refer to yourself in the third person, that's weird." She sighed and began to wander around her room.

"Ok, what are your intentions with me?" He sat up and stared at her.

"I don't want to tell you." She made her way into the deep closet filled with the clothes from her teen years. She touched them with surprise; she was amazed they kept them.

"Roger, don't be childish!" She called, her southern drawl growing continually thicker. He stood up and joined her in the closet.

"Wow, this reminds me of high school." She remarked as the pair stood, looking at each other.

"Spent a lot of time in the closet with boys, did you?" Roger asked, stepping closer to her. Allie nodded with a grin, backing up against her shoe shelf. Roger looked up at the wall of shoes in awe. "Good lord, you're a shoe whore."

"I am not!" She defended, although she had to admit he was right. "Ok, I am." Roger laughed.

"That is a lot of shoes." Allie turned around to look.

"Yeah, I guess so." Her voice had dropped to a whisper, but the south still rang through her voice. She turned around again and looked up at him. "So, what are your intentions with me?" _Goddammit!_ Roger thought, as Allie posed her question. _Why does she have to be so gorgeous?_

"Screw it." Roger replied out of frustration, as he grabbed Allie and kissed her. She was shocked, but certainly didn't protest as her eyes closed, and her arms found her way around his neck.

"I forgot you were such a good kisser." Allie said, when they finally came up for air. Roger laughed and kissed her again. _Hopefully you won't have to forget._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Allie woke up the next morning in the arms of Roger. Fully clothed of course, as was he. Allie knew better this time than to sleep with him, and they had spent the entire night talking. As she raised her head slightly, Roger's eyes cracked open.

"Hey." He groggily mumbled, rolling over and resting on his elbow. She kissed him lightly.

"Good morning." She drawled, which caused him to groan.

"God, that accent is sexy." She smirked and mirrored Roger, settling on her right elbow.

"Well, lucky for you, it probably won't go away for a while." Roger smiled and planted another kiss on her lips.

"What time is it?" Allie asked, sitting up and looking for a clock. Roger checked his watch.

"Mhm, its 7:30." He fell back onto the pillow. "Too early." Allie got up and pulled out some sweatpants and a long T-shirt.

"Actually no," She replied, changing, "If we aren't down for breakfast in like, 3 seconds, we're dead." Roger remained unmoved.

"Is their coffee?" He asked, as Allie moved over toward him.

"Absolutely! How do you think I ever survived here?" Roger shrugged and sat up.

"I always kind of hoped you were a superhero." Allie smiled playfully.

"Well, I was, but my high school eventually came down on me for wearing that Wonder Woman suit." Roger laughed as Allie pulled him up and dragged him downstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone was seated at the long oak table when Allie and Roger, giggling and holding hands, arrived in the dining room. Mark, Mallory, and Allie's brothers looked at them funny, but Mrs. Sutherland barely looked up from her paper.

"Nice of you to join us Allison, and…Roy?" Allie glared at her as they sat down.

"Roger, Ma. His name is Roger." She corrected, helping herself to some eggs and toast. Roger smiled at her as he poured himself some coffee. Mark continued to hold his confused gaze at them.

"What is going on with you?" He asked in a hushed tone on Allie's right. Roger and Allie both shrugged.

"Nothing." They replied in unison, exchanging happy glances. Mrs. Sutherland however, wouldn't accept this as an answer.

"Roger…what is going on between you and my daughter?" Her voice dripped with insincere kindness. Roger took a long sip of his coffee before answering.

"I don't really know what you are talking about, Mrs. Sutherland." Her mother laughed.

"Oh, call me Anna. Everyone does." She replied, taking a small bite of her breakfast. Allie watched her mother.

"Um, ok, since when do people ever call you Anna? It's not even your name!" Mallory began laughing, before her mother had time to respond.

"Like she is going to go around, having people call her Annabelle!" Her sister cried, dropping her fork. "I mean, how terrible would that be?" She looked over at her mother, who had her arms crossed. "Sorry Mama. You know what I meant." Mrs. Sutherland nodded.

"Of course I did, Mallory. No need to apologize." She turned back to Allie and Roger. "Now, I am not a fool. Allison, tell me why you and _Roger _here are all over each other." Allie shrugged.

"What's to explain?" Annabelle placed her fork down daintily.

"Well, I believe Mark is the father of your child?" Allie nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Then why aren't you engaged to Mark? Or at least dating him?" Roger and Mark were suddenly both embarrassed, and busied themselves with their food.

"Ok Mama, just because I'm having Mark's baby, doesn't mean I have to do anything. Accidents happen."

"Yes, but you are supposed to correct your accidents. Marrying Mark is the proper thing to do…" Allie sighed.

"When have I ever done anything because it was 'the proper thing to do?'" Annabelle shrugged.

"Never, and why should I expect you to? You have always been such a troublemaker, a burden on us all…" Roger rose.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Mrs. Sutherland rose to match him.

"I will talk to her however I want, Mr. Davis, and you will try your best to stay out of it!" Allie stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Roger, come on, you don't need to do this…" He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Do you have to end every meal insulting her? Allie is…amazing! She's great, and you're too jaded by your bullshit southern customs to see it. You treat her like shit, and for what? What did she really do to you that was so horrible?" Allie grabbed Roger's hand.

"Roger, please, I can fight my own battles!" Mrs. Sutherland strode over to Roger, her face only inches from his.

"If you must know, she tried to kill me." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Not this again…Ma, I was three!" Her mother's gaze flashed towards her oldest daughter, and back to Roger.

"Nevertheless, she pushed me down the grand staircase when she was a child. I broke most of my bones, and it cost us millions of dollars in damages. I have never been able to forgive her." Roger started laughing.

"You hate her because of something she did when she was three?" Annabelle shrugged.

"Not only that, but all the trouble she got into at school; drugs, alcohol, sex…" Roger looked at Allie.

"You said you never did drugs!" Allie nodded.

"I never did…and how did I ever get into trouble for sex?" This time Noah, Allie's 15-year-old brother, piped up.

"That one time you were caught with that Nathan guy in the janitor's closet?" He suggested, joining in the conversation.

"How'd you know about that? You were nine!" James asked Noah. "But wasn't there also the time with John under the bleachers?" Fin and Mallory nodded.

"Yeah, but then that…ugh, what was his name? Billy I think…I don't where, but I remember hearing about him." Fin added, causing Allie to stare menacingly at her siblings.

"Ok, enough! I'm sorry I asked. But I didn't do drugs." She assured Roger, who shrugged.

"I would consider cigarettes drugs." Mallory said matter-of-factly. Allie turned her gaze to her sister.

"Aren't you nineteen, Mal? Not twelve." Allie's redheaded sister frowned.

"Allison, don't attack your sister." Mrs. Sutherland replied, as she directed the maids to clear the table. Mark, who had been silent most of this time, pulled out a deck of cards.

"Poker anyone?" Mallory jumped up.

"I'd love to!" James, Fin, and Noah all nodded.

"I'm in." James.

"Me too." And Fin.

"If you teach me how to play." That was Noah. Allie shrugged.

"It's cool with me." Roger was about to agree, when Mrs. Sutherland stopped him.

"Well, if all you other boys are occupied, Roger, would you mind helping me move a couple things? It won't take long." Allie's eyebrows raised, but Roger obliged to Annabelle.

"Um, sure, I guess." He agreed, which caused Mrs. Sutherland to smirk.

"Great! Follow me," She led Roger up the stairs, babbling away. "Oh yes, these things are so heavy, and I need them moved right away…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual, so I hope you appreciate that…I have some devious ideas for the next chapter…tee hee, boy are they devious! Well, if you review, then I will love you forever and make it rain cookies!


	14. For You

"Aw! I fold." Mark cried, as Noah deviously took the pot from the middle of the table. "How can you be so good! You just learned how to play!" Mallory smiled sweetly at Mark.

"I guess it's beginner's luck. You know, you're really good at poker, Mark." Mark raised his eyebrows.

"Um, thanks." He exchanged glances with an equally confused Allie. Allie shrugged.

"Geez, how many boxes is Ma making Roger move?" Allie asked, looking up the stairs. Noah looked up from counting his chips.

"You know, I don't think we have any boxes." Noah said, following Allie's gaze up the stairs. "The only heavy thing I can think of that Mama would want moved would be that statue of the old guy on the third floor, but that would take at least three other people." Mallory nodded.

"It's true. I wonder what they're doing then…" Allie's eyes widened at all the possibilities, as did Mark's. "Maybe they're talking about you." Mallory continued naively. Allie and Mark both stood up.

"Somehow, I don't think that's what it is." Allie replied, as she began up the stairs with Mark close behind her.

"Mark, wait! Where are you going?" She asked, following them.

"Um, Mallory, why don't you stay and keep playing poker? We'll be back soon." Mallory sighed and sat back down.

"Kay, but please, call me Mal!" She called, as Allie and Mark disappeared down the hallway. Allie laughed.

"I think my sister has a little crush on Marky." Mark blushed.

"Really?" Allie nodded.

"Should I set something up?" She asked, nudging him with her elbow. Mark shrugged.

"No…no. How old is she? Seventeen?" Allie laughed.

"Nineteen. So it's not illegal."

"That's still like six year's difference." They turned up the stairs to the third floor, and began looking in all the doorways.

"Love knows no age." Allie mocked, which caused Mark's face to flush red again.

"Shut up." Allie laughed, but stopped making fun of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Mrs. Sutherland had led Roger up to her bedroom. She sat herself daintily on her large bed as Roger looked around.

"So, what do you need me to move?" He asked, scratching his head. Annabelle giggled.

"I have a confession to make." She stood up and moved close to him. "I don't need you to move anything." Roger backed away from her.

"Then why did you call me up here?" He stammered uncomfortably. Mrs. Sutherland traced her fingers across his chest.

"Why do you think?"

"Wow, ok, look, I'm with Allie…" Mrs. Sutherland backed up a little bit.

"I figured. But of course, you aren't married or anything…" She pushed him against the wall and kissed him fervently as Mark appeared in the doorway.

"Holy shit!"

"What? Did you find them?" Allie's voice echoed through the hallway as she appeared next to Mark. Roger and Annabelle quickly broke apart, but not quick enough. "What the-"

"Allie, let me explain-" Roger started, as Mrs. Sutherland straightened her shirt and lipstick.

"I'm so sorry, Allison! He just came at me." Allison returned her gaze back to Roger, who was standing innocently in the corner.

"Honestly, I didn't-"

"I really don't think he did anything, Al." Mark added, defending his friend. Roger nodded sincerely. Allie looked back at her mother.

"Mama…what the hell is wrong with you? Dad just died! And Roger is like, 80 years younger than you!" Mrs. Sutherland turned towards her daughter.

"80, I beg your pardon! I am only 44 years old! Honestly, for all that money I put towards your education! You must not have been paying attention in math." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Right, I forgot, you started young. Much younger than I am, just to point out."

"Yes, but I was married when I had your brother, we were out of school, it was all appropriate and proper!" Allie laughed.

"But you never went to college! You never did anything you wanted, except sit on your ass your entire life and be a rich man's wife!"

"I am not going to stay here and be insulted!" Mrs. Sutherland remarked, taking small steps towards the door, although Allie and Mark blocked her exit.

"Well, then leave! God, you are fucking nothing but a bitch, Ma." Allie moved, as an upset Annabelle left the room in a hurry. Roger rushed to Allie.

"God, Allie, I am so sorry, she just came at me!" Allie nodded and closed her eyes.

"I-I know." She continued to try to wrap her head around this. Mark felt his presence was unwanted.

"Um, I'll just go downstairs."

"Say hi to Mallory for me!" Allie called after him with a giggle. Roger was confused.

"Does Mark like your sister or something?" Allie shrugged.

"You could say that. Now, tell me about this whole you-and-my mom thing." Roger sighed.

"She was being all seductive and came at me…it was the freakiest thing." Allie sighed as well and collapsed on her mother's bed.

"I can't believe she would do that. I mean, Dad just died…" Roger sat next to her and grabbed her hand.

"You miss him, huh?" Allie thought for a second.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He gave her hand a small squeeze.

"When's the service?"

"Tomorrow." She replied, laying her head on his chest. He softly kissed the top of her head.

"Allie!" Mallory called up the stairs to her. "Allie, come here!" Allie smiled apologetically at Roger for ruining their moment, as she scurried down the stairs.

"Mal, what's up?"

"Mama just fired all of the help!"

"All?" Mallory nodded.

"Everyone. She just stormed down the stairs and fired everyone! Who's gonna make the food for the…" She gulped down her words. "For tomorrow?" She heard several doors slam upstairs, and figured it was her mother, still pissed off at her. Roger jogged down the stairs as Allie formulated a plan.

"We'll have to do it ourselves, I guess. So, what is left to cook?" Mallory shrugged and went into the kitchen, followed by Allie, Roger, Mark, and her brothers. Mallory looked around, at all the food that had yet to be cooked.

"I guess, everything." James, being the oldest, immediately took charge.

"Ok…Roger and Allie, you cut the vegetables, Mal, you do the cake, Fin, you make the dips, Mark, help Mallory, and Noah…"

"I'll make the crème puffs!" He offered, getting himself the ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Ok, Noah will make the crème puffs, and I guess I'll make those little sandwich thingies…where's the meat?" Allie wrinkled her nose as she pulled out the large cutting board.

"Yuck." James found the deli meat in the fridge, un-sliced.

"Ok, just because you don't eat meat is no reason to freak every time someone mentions it." Allie threw a piece of carrot at her brother.

"You're a vegetarian?" Roger asked her, as Allie handed him a knife. She nodded.

"Have been since I was 13." She replied, cutting the tops off the celery. Roger shrugged.

"Didn't know." He started cutting the leaves off the carrots, when the knife slipped. "Ah, shit!" Allie rushed to him.

"Oh, you cut yourself!" She reached for his hand but he pulled it away.

"Don't touch it." He turned from her.

"What the hell? It's just a cut…" Fin grabbed a Band-Aid from the cupboard and handed it to Roger.

"Thanks." He said, wrapping it around his finger. Mark walked over to him.

"Did you get any on anything?" Roger looked around to the cutting board and the vegetables.

"Naw, just the knife." Mark nodded and grabbed it, holding it away from him before dropping it in the sink. Allie watched this with furrowed brows.

"Ok, what is going on? Do you have AIDS or something?" She joked, but when she saw his expression, realized it wasn't a joke. "Oh my god, you have AIDS?" Roger nodded with embarrassment.

"Um, HIV." Allie gasped, and punched him on the arm. "Ow! What?" She crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked around to see everyone looking at them and listening intently.

"Um, can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure." They went into the dining room. "Now answer my question!" Roger sighed.

"I was…scared, I guess. I thought you would hate me or something." Allie laughed.

"Why would I hate you? I l-" She stopped herself, and felt her face growing red.

"What did you say?" Allie shook her head.

"Nothing, I just asked why-"

"No, you started to say that you l-"

"No, no, I wasn't going to say anything." Roger smiled.

"Say it." She shook her head again.

"No." Roger came towards her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Say it." She tried not to smile.

"No…" Roger lifted her up.

"Please?"

"How can you hold me? I probably weigh like eight hundred pounds." Roger shook his head.

"Yeah right! Now please, do me a favor and say it."

"Put me down first." Roger obliged, and waited. Allie sighed. "I-I love you, Roger." He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, Allie." She squealed with delight.

"You love me?" He nodded and kissed her again.

"I love you." She giggled like she was a teenager again.

"I love you!"

"Oh my god, you both love each other, shut up!" Called Fin from the kitchen. Allie and Roger laughed in between small kisses.

"So, talk to me about this whole HIV/AIDS thing." Allie began, sitting on the dining room table. Roger sighed and sat next to her.

"What do you want to know?" She intertwined her fingers with his.

"Are you going to die?" Her voice was small, low, and scared. Roger took a deep breath.

"Maybe." He let out a nervous laugh. Allie gave a small cry.

"Maybe? Oh, Roger…" She sighed and rested on his shoulder. "Is there something you can take?" He shrugged.

"I'm supposed to take AZT…" Allie lifted her head.

"And do you?" He nodded.

"Sometimes."

"How often are you supposed to take it?" Roger thought about this.

"About every five hours." Allie slapped him across the face. "Why are you always hitting me?"

"I know you don't take it every five hours!" Roger sat there, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I, well…I mean…fuck, I don't have a reason. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me! You're hurting yourself!" Roger sighed.

"I know, but it's my choice…" Allie stood up and let go of his hand.

"Ok, maybe you should apologize to me! If you aren't going to take your AZT for yourself, then take it for me, take it for Mark, for Collins…god, so many people care about you, and you are throwing away your life! I can't let you do that."

"Allie, you have no say in this, ok?"

"Goddamn you, Roger." She turned away from him, but he pulled her back.

"Allie! Allie, wait, I'm sorry…" She spun back towards him. "You should have a say, and…and if it's really that important to you, I'll take my AZT." Allie's face lit up.

"Really?" She threw her arms around his neck as he nodded.

"For you." She twisted her mouth to the side.

"Can't you do it because you want to live, not because I want you to?"

"Well, I want to live for you." Allie gave him a long kiss.

"Stop being sweet!" She cried with a smile. He shrugged.

"You know that's impossible for me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hey guys! Quite a long chapter as well! I just want to give a little background on Allie's family: Her Mom had James at 17, and James is currently 27, and the oldest. Fin is 25, Allie is 22, Mallory is 19, and Noah is 15. Mallory has a little crush on Marky…and he's kinda digging her too. This might not be mentioned but I spent a lot of time thinking about all this, so I am giving you the history: James and Fin are both working for Papa Sutherland's insurance company, Mallory is in college studying to become a lawyer, and Noah is still in high school, with a secret passion for crème puffs. So…that's the brief family history. Um, I know like, the insides and outs of their family life, so ask me anything, go ahead! I will marry you if you review! (Or at least give you a big hug/cookie!)


	15. No, It's Too Early!

The morning of her father's funeral had arrived, and Allie was a mess. She had spent the entire night cooking, cleaning, taking care of things, and trying to fit in conversation at the same time. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed her siblings. She missed them a lot. They had talked about everything that night; names for the baby, Roger's disease, James' love life, Fin's love life…the list went on. Now, she was regretting not getting more sleep, and not going maternity shopping.

"My dress doesn't fit! I knew it wouldn't fit!" She cried, as she stared at the black dress stretched over her large stomach. Roger came to her, fiddling with his tie.

"It looks fine, Al!" Allie made a disgusted face. "Really, it does! Now help me with this thing…" Allie sighed and turned around to fix his tie.

"God, what'd you do?" She remarked, untying and retying it.

"You know, I can't believe I'm wearing a suit." Allie gave a small laugh.

"I can't believe I didn't have to force you to wear one." She finished with his tie and kissed him softly. "Thanks."

"For wearing a suit?"

"For being here."

"Sure." Allie turned around again to stare at her very pregnant reflection.

"Are you sure I look ok?" Roger nodded.

"You look gorgeous." She sighed again.

"2 months, I'm gonna have this baby." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Speaking of, we should go find Mark." Allie nodded and grabbed her purse and sweater.

"We should probably check Mal's room." She stated. Roger laughed and shrugged.

"Okay, let's go." He pulled her towards her younger sister's room.

"Roger, I was kidding…" She trailed off at the doorway of Mallory's room, where Mark and Mallory were wrapped in sheets, lying in each other's arms. Mallory was still asleep, but Mark saw them.

"Oh, shit!" Allie and Roger were laughing uncontrollably. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Mark asked, quickly putting his clothes on.

"Doesn't anyone close their door anymore?" Allie replied, tearing up from laughter, which woke Mallory.

"Hmm…Mark…" She stirred, then sat up to see her sister and Roger. "Allie…um, hi." She pulled the blanket up over herself. "Um, this is really awkward."

"Yeah…" Roger replied. "We'll just go…" Roger pulled Allie away, and began cracking up again. "Oh…"

"My god!" Allie finished, leaning against the wall, holding herself up. "That is too much!" Roger helped her up and down the stairs, where James and Fin were waiting with two women. "Hey guys…who are they?"

"Our dates." Fin replied nonchalantly. Allie couldn't help but laugh again.

"I don't think it's required to have a date to a funeral, Fin." Fin shrugged.

"You get one, why can't we?" Allie looked up at Roger, who was standing with his arm around her.

"Well, Roger's a bit more than just a date, Fin." Roger smiled and kissed the top of her head. Fin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right, I forgot, you're in _loooove_." He sang, as Mallory and Mark jogged down the stairs.

"I think its great!" Mallory added, defending her sister. Allie of course, used this as an excuse to make fun of her and Mark.

"Well, of course you do, sweetie, now that you and Mark are all lovey-dovey." Roger started laughing, while James and Fin looked at Mallory and Mark strangely.

"What does she mean, Mal?" James asked, putting on his best older-brother-protective voice. Mallory was embarrassed into silence, so Roger spoke for her.

"Oh, she slept with Mark last night." He replied, sending Fin and Allie into fits of hysteric laughter, and sending James into an uproar.

"Mark, is it necessary to sleep with both my sisters? I am hoping you don't plan on getting nineteen-year-old Mallory pregnant as well!"

"Oh, give it up James! I'm having Mark's baby, stop fucking making it world news!"

"Thank you." Mark said quietly, as Mallory kissed him happily on the lips. Mrs. Sutherland strode down the stairs, dressed in a black pantsuit.

"Ah, I see you've moved on to the next Sutherland daughter, Mr. Cohen." Mallory glared at her mother.

"Shut up, Mama." Nearly everyone was taken aback by this.

"Excuse me?" That was her mother.

"Did you just tell Ma to shut up?" Noah, who had just appeared from the kitchen.

"Are you confusing yourself with Allie?" And Fin.

"Actually, Fin is right, did we switch bodies or something?" Allie asked, but Mallory shook her head.

"No, I mean it. Leave Mark alone. He's a great guy," She glanced at Roger, "And don't even try to seduce him, Mama. Allie told me all about the Roger thing, it isn't gonna happen." Allie, surprised at her sister, steered her into the other room.

"Mal, let's chat, Kay?" Mallory nodded, not that she had much of a choice. "Mallory, I know that Mama and I have…a terrible relationship, but you don't want something like that with her." Mallory shrugged.

"Why not? You seem fine." Allie shook her head.

"No…no. I…as horrible as Mama is, you don't want to be on bad terms with her." Mallory sighed.

"I just told her to shut up, it's not going to make her hate me." Allie laughed.

"Really? Do you remember why she hates me?"

"The stairs thing?" She nodded.

"From 19 years ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what's New York like?" Allie sat down.

"New York? It's…great! I love it. Why?" Mallory spun around with a dazed look on her face.

"I think I want to move there." Her expression changed from confusion to disapproval.

"What? Why? No!"

"Why not? I can go to Yale, be close to you, to Mark…" Allie stood up again.

"Is that what this is about? Mal, you just met him! You had sex once…" Mallory crossed her arms.

"And how long have you known Roger? How often have you had sex?" Allie was silent. "Yeah, Mark told me, so honestly, I don't see how it's any different."

"What's different, Mallory, is that you are still nineteen. Mark is…twenty…something! You are still a child!" Mallory narrowed her eyes.

"A child? Is that what I am always going to be to you? Every time I want something, or want to do something, or hang out with you, you always say I'm just a child! I'm so tired of it!" Allie shrugged.

"Well, I'm sorry. Mark's a great guy, but I don't want you to move up north just because of him!" There was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" It opened to reveal Roger.

"Hey, um, the limo's here." Allie nodded and went to the door.

"Think about what I said, Mal." Mallory shook her head.

"Your so…motherly, Al." Allie looked out to see her mother's pinched face waiting for them. Allie shrugged.

"Someone has to be."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The pastor stood next to the mahogany coffin as he gave a long speech about saying goodbye to loved ones. As he went on, Allie grew increasingly upset, until she broke out in huge sobs. Roger held her close and cradled her.

"Ssh," he comforted, softly rubbing her shoulder, "It's ok." Allie took a deep breath and nestled into his chest. Mallory, she noticed, was doing the same to Mark. She began to roll her eyes when she realized she was sitting is a large puddle of water.

"Oh…my…god!" She cried, as she realized her water had broken. Thousands of heads turned to see her wrenching in pain. "No, it's too early!" Mark and Mallory had turned around to see what was going on, and Roger stared at her, trying to figure out what was wrong, until Mallory shrieked.

"But…aren't you only 7 months?" Allie nodded with a pained expression on her face. Mallory's comment caused Mark and Roger to finally grasp the situation.

"Already?" Mark asked, as Roger helped her out the aisle.

"Obviously…excuse me…" Roger said, grasping her hand.

"It's too soon!" Allie cried again, squeezing Roger's hand.

"AH...god…um, we need a car or something!" Mark rushed to her other side as Mallory followed them out the church, interrupting the service.

"I got the keys to Fin's car." Mallory replied, handing the cars to Mark, who had offered to drive. Roger and Allie climbed in the back, and Allie lay on Roger's lap. Mallory had just gotten in the car when Mark sped off to the hospital.

"I just realized, I don't know where the hospital is!" Mark cried, honking at every car that passed him.

"Turn left at the next light and follow the road, you can't miss it." Mark nodded, as Allie screamed in pain from her latest contraction.

"Hurry!" Roger cried, shaking out his nearly numb hand. Mark shoved the gas pedal as the tires squealed on the concrete. He pulled into the emergency lane, and hopped out to help Roger and Allie out of the car. Mallory slid over to the driver's seat and drove off towards the parking lot, as Mark and Roger carried her through the door.

"It's too early!" Allie repeatedly cried as they reached the counter.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, she's having a baby…" The nurse nodded and slowly clipped a large amount of papers to a clipboard.

"I'll just need you to fill these out." She handed Mark the papers.

"NO!" Allie shouted, her face red and scrunched. "Let me in now, or god forbid I will fucking kill you!" Roger nodded.

"She's right!" He remarked, taking the clipboard from Mark and handing it back to her. "I suggest you admit her, because…I think she actually owns a gun." The nurse's plastered smile disappeared, as Allie screamed again.

"I don't care, I'll buy one and kill you if you don't let me in!" The nurse nodded and grabbed a wheelchair. Roger and Mark set her down and began to follow her.

"Um, only immediate family is allowed in…" The nurse said with fear in her voice.

"I'm the father!" Mark cried.

"I'm the boyfriend!" Roger stated.

"Um, you both want to go in?" They nodded. "Well…"

"They are both coming in!" Allie roared, glaring at the nurse. The nurse nodded.

"Right. Well, this way."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And, one more push Allie!" The doctor remarked, standing at the foot of the bed. "I see the head!" Allie groaned and gripped Mark and Roger's hands as she pushed one last time. "Great! We have a baby boy!" Allie sighed with relief and fell back onto her pillow.

"We haven't even talked about names." She said to Mark, out of breath. He chuckled.

"Well, what do you want to name him?"

"There's always Roger junior!" Roger suggested, trying to bring life back to his left hand. Allie laughed.

"Um, I don't think so." Roger sighed.

"Aw, man!" The doctor came back without the baby.

"Where's my baby?" Allie asked, looked around for a nurse or someone holding him.

"Well, your baby was born premature, so we need to keep him in intensive care while we run tests. Dr. Johnson, by the way." He outstretched his hand, but Allie refused.

"So I don't get to see him?" Dr. Johnson shook his head.

"I'm afraid not; not for a while." Tears spilled from her eyes as she erupted into sobs for the second time today.

"Make him leave." She ordered Roger, who smiled apologetically at the doctor. Dr. Johnson nodded in understanding and left the room. "He's a kidnapper! He wants my kid! Oh my god…what if he eats babies?" Mark and Roger laughed.

"I promise you, he's not going to eat him. Now, shouldn't we pick a name?" Allie wiped her face and thought for a moment.

"Daniel."

"Daniel?" Allie sighed.

"It was my dad's name. I thought it was appropriate." Mark nodded.

"I like it, no, I love it. Daniel…Daniel Cohen?" Mark asked, to make sure Allie agreed to use his last name. She nodded.

"Daniel Cohen." He smiled.

"But middle name?"

"Roger?" Roger suggested again, which caused Mark and Allie to throw a pillow at him.

"How about Matthew?" asked Mark, fluffing her pillows.

"Daniel Matthew Cohen." She said, listening to the name. "I love it!" She hugged Mark and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, go find out about getting Daniel in here!" Mark obeyed and walked out of the room, leaving Allie and Roger alone. Roger went to her side and sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hand.

"Are you happy?" Allie nodded and smiled.

"Very." He leaned over to kiss her as Mallory burst into the room.

"They wouldn't let me in the room until the baby was born! Stupid doctors. Where is he?" Allie sat up a little.

"Mark or Daniel?" Allie asked, as Roger helped her steady herself.

"Daniel? Do you mean Dad? Oh my god, Al, are you going crazy?" Mallory came over and felt her head.

"No, Daniel is my baby. Daniel Matthew." Mallory gasped and hugged Allie.

"Oh my god, great name! I love it! That is so great! I'm an aunt!" She hugged her again and looked around. "So where is Daniel? And his father?"

"They put him in intensive care because he was premature, and Mark's going to find out when we can get Daniel back." Mallory nodded.

"Ok. Did you get to hold him yet?" Allie shook her head and looked over at Roger.

"No." She looked down and began fiddling with her hands. Roger wrapped his arms around her reassuringly.

"Oh. When is Mark coming back?"

"I don't know Mal, but if you want to sleep with him again, don't do it in my presence."

"You think the only reason I want to see Mark is to sleep with him? That hurts, Al." Allie laughed.

"No, you know what hurts? Being in labor for 18 hours. That hurts like a mother, let me tell you. So be careful with Marky, cause, from past experience, he isn't." Roger laughed uncomfortably.

"We had protection." Mallory stated. Allie shrugged.

"So did we." Roger scratched his head.

"Uh, can we not talk about you having sex with Mark anymore?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ok, long chapter. It took me all effing day just to get it out…well, not that I've been very focused on it, but I like this chapter. I hope you do too! R&R and you will be showered with my affection!


	16. I Want to Have Your Child!

That night had brought no change. Mark had come back twenty minutes after Allie had sent him out to report that the doctors were hard asses; in other words, Daniel Matthew Cohen was under lockdown, and there was no way his parents were going to see him until the doctors deemed it appropriate. Allie, exhausted and upset, fell asleep on Roger, who had spent the entire day sitting on the side of her bed. Roger welcomed it, and had fallen asleep shortly after her. Mark and Mallory were cozily sitting on the couch, staring at Allie and Roger.

"She goes through so much." Mark commented, as Mallory nuzzled onto his shoulder.

"Yeah. I think she had it roughest out of all of us." Mallory agreed. "I guess that's why she always acted out as a teen. I mean, she was crazy!" Mark looked at her.

"How so?" Mallory started laughing.

"Oh, where do I begin? I mean, don't get me wrong, she was smart. Brilliant, if you will. She had almost every prestigious college in the country on our doorstep after getting wind of her SAT scores. She missed like, 10 points, that was all." Mark's eyebrows raised. That was impressive. "But of course, she didn't want anything to do with it. She turned down full scholarships for Yale, Harvard, NYU, Stanford…it was amazing. I was so jealous. And confused. I never understood why she did it, until she came in one night and told me always to follow my dream. Never let anyone tell me what to do or how to live my life. And then she left the next morning for Juliard. I guess that's not really relevant, but, she was so smart." Mark nodded.

"I always thought so." Mallory sat up and looked at Mark.

"So, why won't they let you see Daniel?" She asked confused and curious. That stung Mark a little. He was anxious to see and hold his son, and the doctors were keeping him away.

"I don't really know. As soon as they finish the tests, they should tell us, but…I wanna see him."

"I understand, he's your child!" Mark rubbed his temple. "How is that anyways? Realizing you're a parent?" Mark sat up.

"Oh my god! I'm a parent!" He realized quite loudly. Allie stirred, and opened her eyes.

"What are you yelling about?" She mumbled tiredly, propping her head up on her elbow. Mallory laughed.

"Mark just realized he's responsible for another life." She answered, standing up and wandering around the room. Allie gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, big thing to realize. What time is it?" She asked, looking around the dark room. Mark looked at his watch.

"Uh…4 AM." He replied, stretching out on the small couch. Allie sighed and sat up.

"I can't go back to sleep." She swung her legs around to the floor, and stood up for the first time in over 24 hours. "Wow, this is weird." She stated, balancing herself as she walked across the room. "And a little painful." After all, she did just have a baby!

"Do you want a wheelchair?" Mallory asked, pulling out her compact and fixing her makeup. Allie laughed and shook her head.

"No fucking way!" She replied, grabbing her clothes from the bag Mallory had brought from home. She quickly dressed out of her hospital gown and into sweatpants and a T-shirt. She slowly walked over to Mark and sat on the arm of the couch. "So, do you know where they're keeping Daniel?" She asked, shaking him from his mild sleep.

"Oh, um, yeah." He mumbled sleepily. Allie's face lit up.

"Wanna go see him?" Mark opened his eyes.

"Al, we can't just like break in and get him." Allie rolled her eyes.

"I just want to see him! Come on," She slid onto his lap. "Please Marky? I'll be your best friend!" Mark sighed and nodded.

"Ok, I'll bring you." Allie squealed quietly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yay! I love you, I want to have your child!" She cried, jumping up and pulling him up as well. Her cries caused Roger to sit up.

"What's going on?" Allie went to him.

"Roger, go back to sleep. Me and Mark are just going to go see our baby." Roger shrugged and rolled over, drifting into heavy sleep almost instantly.

"What about me?" Mallory pouted. "Can't I come?" Allie and Mark exchanged glances, and decided it would be best if she didn't.

"Nah, Mal. we'll be back soon." The redhead frowned and threw herself onto the couch.

"Fine, I'll just be here! Waiting…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mark and Allie crept along the empty hall discreetly, with Mark leading.

"It's just down this hallway and to the right…" He whispered, pulling her along the corridor. A doctor happened to pass them with a concerned air.

"Should you be up this early?" He asked, unaware of what they were in for. Allie smiled sweetly and put on a deeper Southern accent than Mark was used to.

"Sorry sir! You see, I just had a baby, and my baby just fell asleep, and I was cravin' some Jell-O. I thought that maybe the cafeteria was open or somethin'. Do you know if it is?" The doctor nodded.

"Well sure, sweetie! It's just down that hall there. Congratulations!"

"Why thank you! Have a good mornin'!" She replied, and she and Mark ran off again. "Are we almost there?" She asked impatiently. Mark nodded and pulled her down one more hall.

"Here." He stopped in front of a large glass window, behind which several babies were hooked up to machines. "He's right there." Mark pointed, to a small bed, giving host to an even smaller baby, resting underneath a deep blue blanket.

"He's so…tiny." Allie said breathlessly. Mark placed his arms around her.

"I know."

"Do you think he's ok?" Mark nodded.

"Of course. I'm sure he's fine." He reassured, though he was equally as worried. Allie sighed, but didn't take her eyes from her baby boy.

"I wish I could hold him." Allie said softly, placing her hand on the glass. Daniel wiggled a little, which caused Allie to gasp. "Did you see that? He moved! What if he's uncomfortable? Isn't anyone going to check on him?"

"Shh…he's fine Al. He's fine, and we're going to see him and hold him soon. It's just tests." Mark's voice was weak and shaky. Allie turned around to face him.

"You don't seem very hopeful." Mark sighed.

"That's because I'm just as worried as you are, Al." She flashed him a feeble smile and hugged him tightly.

"It's nice to know I'm not alone." She whispered quietly into Mark's chest. Mark nodded and stroked her hair, as tears fell silently down his face. Allie looked up as he took a shallow breath.

"Mark, are you crying?" He shook his head.

"No, of course not." He wiped his face. Allie chuckled.

"Oh, Mark! Don't cry! Daniel's…he's gonna be ok." She soothed as he pulled away from her.

"How do you know? Look at him! He's hooked to a machine! The doctors won't tell us anything…you don't know he's going to be ok! You just hope he will." Mark slammed his fist against the glass and slid down the wall, onto the floor. Allie situated herself next to him.

"Gee, you're kind of sounding like a father." She said, rubbing his shoulder. Mark allowed himself a small laugh.

"I guess I am." He admitted, shaking out his fist. "It feels good." Allie laughed as well.

"I would hope so!" She rubbed her forehead. "It feels good to be a mom too." Mark turned to her.

"I think you'll be a good mom." She smiled.

"I think you'll be a good dad."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry this is short. Just to warn you, I might not be updating for a while. I've got a huge report due, a gazillion tests, and songs and lines to memorize…so I'm taking a brief hiatus. It will be short, I promise! Maybe a week or two…Sorry! I love you all, and reviews might just inspire me to procrastinate my homework again…lol. If you review, I will worship you and add your picture to my rent shrine!


	17. You Did Good

Mark and Allie returned to her room an hour later, to find Roger and Mallory up and surrounded by food.

"What the-"

"Hell?" Allie shivered and went to the bed, where she cleared a space to sit. "Where'd you get the change to buy all this?" She asked, examining a chocolate…thing. Mallory shrugged.

"We're rich, remember?" Allie tore off the plastic of her chocolate food item and took a large bite.

"Works for me." She replied after swallowing. Roger laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you see him?" He asked as she leaned back onto him and nodded.

"Yeah." She spoke sadly. "He was hooked up to this huge machine and he was so tiny…" She drifted off and took another bite.

"I'm sorry." Roger replied, his voice filled with sympathy. Allie smiled feebly and kissed his cheek.

"I just want to hold him." Roger nodded and kissed her forehead softly.

"I know." He soothed as she sighed and moved her gaze towards the door, which coincidentally opened to reveal her doctor.

"Miss Sutherland! You're awake! I hoped you would be…" He checked several papers he was holding and strode to the bed, which was currently occupied with Allie, Roger, and many vending machine sweets. "It seems everything is in order. Your son if fine, just a bit under weight, but otherwise, he is completely healthy." Allie's mouth continually widened until she let out an excited squeal.

"Are you serious?" She asked, as the doctor nodded.

"Absolutely. I'll have the nurses bring him in. You have decided on a name?" Allie nodded.

"Daniel Matthew." She replied with a large grin. The doctor cocked his head.

"Sutherland?"

"Cohen." The four replied simultaneously. He nodded.

"I see. He'll be in shortly." Allie jumped up and onto Mark, who had been sitting on the couch, and hugged him tightly.

"YES!" She cried excitedly, her arms around his neck. Mark laughed and shared her enthusiasm.

"Thank god!" Mallory and Roger exchanged confused and jealous glances as Allie hung on tightly to Mark, who wasn't protesting. Roger narrowed his eyes and stretched out on the bed, grabbing a piece of licorice and biting it fiercely. Allie moved over and rested on Mark and fixated on the door excitedly, while Mark grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. A brunette nurse walked in, holding a sleeping baby bundled in blue blankets.

"Here he is." She said softly, bringing him to Allie and placing him in her arms. "Here's your baby." Allie's face lit up as she held her fragile son.

"He's so peaceful." She remarked with a whisper, as Mallory and Roger gave up their anger and crowded around them.

"He's adorable!" Mallory breathed, reaching for his little hand. Allie jerked away before her sister could touch him.

"Uh, newborn! Don't touch him with your germy hands!" Mallory drew back in offend.

"My hands are not-Hey!" She cried as Mark held Daniel's hand. Allie shrugged, handing him to Mark.

"He's the dad, Mal. When you father a child, I'm sure you'll be allowed to touch them!" Mallory narrowed her eyes at her sister and hung back, away from the group.

"Do you want to hold him, Rog?" Mark asked his oldest friend. Roger nodded.

"Sure." He outstretched his arms as Mark placed Daniel carefully in them. For once, Roger was speechless.

"How come everyone gets to hold him except me?" Mallory whined from the corner, being shoved from the spotlight. Allie laughed.

"Mal, we're afraid you'll drop him out of jealousy!" The younger Sutherland sister gasped and drew back.

"What? Why would you say that?" Allie raised her left brow.

"Hon, all your life you had to be the prima donna, and now, you aren't the center of attention, your nephew is." Mallory glanced to Roger, (who couldn't take his eyes off the fragile baby in his arms) and back to her sister, crossing her arms.

"That is so not true!" Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky; her tone was filled with anger. "I have never been a prima donna! I don't even know what that means!" Mark's gaze drifted from his ex-girlfriend and the mother of his son, to the girl with a slight infatuation for him and occasionally to Roger and Daniel.

"Guys-" Mallory and Allie both shot him dirty looks, "Girls, sorry. Calm down, this is supposed to be a happy moment." Allie crossed her arms and fell back into the couch.

"I told you I didn't get along well with my family." Allie said to Mark matter-of-factly. Mark laughed, which caused Roger to finally look up from the fragile life form resting in his callused hands.

"You guys did good." He finally remarked to Mark and Allie. "He's adorable." Allie smiled as Roger handed Daniel back to her. Mark leaned over her shoulder and watched his baby boy wake up and wriggle around.

"We did do good." He commented, reaching for Daniel's moving hand. Allie nodded.

"And he is adorable."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yay, I'm back! I'm so sorry this is short, and it took so long, but…ergh, school and plays…I'm a busy woman! This is really just a transition chapter, I wish I was inspired to write more! Cookies for Reviewers!


	18. MoMo and JoJo

"Allison, you're coming home now!" Mrs. Sutherland's voice boomed from Mallory's cell phone. Allie rolled her eyes as she let Daniel's tiny hands grab her index finger.

"Mama, why are you so angry? Aren't you the least bit excited to see your grandson?" She smirked into the phone, and wasn't the least bit surprised when her mother detected it.

"Allison, do you dare smirk at me! Besides, I'm a dignified woman. We don't excite over anything. But, we can be anxious." Allie laughed and exchanged looks with her sister, who could hear the entire conversation.

"Mama, relax, you'll see him soon!" She balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she unstrapped Daniel from his infant car seat. Mark slammed the driver's door and came over to get his week-and-a-half old son. Roger, in turn, slammed the passenger door a bit harder than Mark, causing the entire car to shake, and leaned against the car, with his arms folded across his chest.

"I worry about your health too. That hospital, the doctor you had, I don't understand why you didn't use my doctor! Did something just slam?" Allie coaxed a reluctant Roger from his defensive stance and into a more relaxing position, with his hand intertwined with hers.

"Come outside Mama." Allie heard a loud _click! _and dial tone, and tossed the phone to her sister. Mallory caught it and returned her gaze to her nephew, who was gurgling at his father. Anna burst out the front door to see the four of them-or, five-waiting for her. She walked steadily to them and stopped at Mark's shoulder.

"Is this…he's adorable!" She smiled and looked at Mark. "He looks like you. With the Sutherland bone structure of course, but, he does look like you." Mark smiled a laughed softly.

"Thanks."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Remind me why having a child is a good thing!" Mark shouted over Daniel's cries. The clock in the kitchen revealed it was 4 a.m., not exactly the norm hours for Allie, Mark or Roger. Allie yawned and picked him up.

"Their cute when they're sleeping!" She replied, twirling around, trying to calm him.

"When does this one sleep?" asked Roger, emerging from his bedroom, shirtless and stretching. Mark nodded in agreement and headed towards the coffeepot.

"How much am I making?"

"Full pot!" Roger and Allie replied in unison, as Daniel's crying slowed.

"Thank god." Roger remarked, collapsing on the couch. "Hey Al, do you think your rich family could buy us a TV?" Allie stroked Daniel's head and paced slowly back to her room to set him down, and came back out.

"Uh, no way. I don't ask them for money, they don't give me money, it's a great circle. Speaking of which, Mallory wants to come over tomorrow." Mark blushed, which set Roger off.

"Oh, should we leave then? Or get you guys a room at the Four Seasons? The Ritz-Carlton? Motel Six?" Allie laughed and joined him on the couch. Mark blushed a deeper red.

"Shut up. It's not like that." Allie turned around to face him, as the coffee began to brew.

"It's not like what? We are merely saying my sister is…" She broke off into hysteric laughter. "Extremely obsessed with you." Mark walked around the couch towards them and shoved steaming mugs into their hands.

"Ok, so she is. She's nineteen guys! I'm like six years older than she is! Geez, we slept together once…" Roger gulped down half his coffee and started to laugh.

"You know what would be really hilarious? If she ended up pregnant too!" Allie and Mark both gaped at him. "Ok, I guess it wouldn't be…" Allie set down her mug on the makeshift table and scooted away from him with her arms folded. "What? Al, C'mon, I'm sorry!" She sat in angry thought for a while, and then moved back towards him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kay, but say something like that again, and you're screwed. Or, I guess technically, you won't be screwed." Roger sat in horrified silence as he contemplated a life without sex, and Mark stared at them in disgust. The phone suddenly rang several times, which caused Daniel to wake up.

"Ahh, shit!" Mark cried, going to comfort him this time. "Who calls at four in the morning?"

"_You've reached Mark, Roger, Allie and Daniel, my new son, he's seriously the cutest thing ever-_

_Aww, Mark, that's so sweet!_

_And he looks just like his beautiful mother-_

Aww, Roger! Hey, Roger…the machine is still on… 

_Guys, please get a room! Argh, not on the counter…"_

"We have got to change that." Allie remarked. "But seriously, who does call at this time…"

"Marky? It's me!"

"Maureen?" Mark asked in total shock, coming back into the room. Allie narrowed her eyes.

"_Maureen?_" Allie's old jealousies rang out.

"I'm sorry to call to late, or early, but I heard about the baby! When can I come see him? Then you can meet Joanne-" Roger snickered. "She's great, you'll love her, and I can meet your little baby, and Allie…" Allie sighed and ran to pick up the phone.

"Maureen? Hi, Allie Sutherland. Oh no, you didn't wake us! Newborns, you know? Sure, whenever you want! Oh yeah, I used to work there, great club, Eh? Of course! Bring Joanne! I'd love to meet you both! See you soon, ok, bye now!" Mark stood in amazement with Daniel as Allie hung up the phone.

"How could you just talk to her like that? It's…Mo, she's…how?" Allies shrugged and took Daniel from him.

"No sweat. Hmmm, I think someone's hungry!" She sat down and pulled up her shirt and began to breast feed him. Roger grabbed the blanket off the arm of the couch and gave it to her.

"Here, um, how 'bout you put that over?" Roger suggested, glancing at Mark. Allie shrugged and obliged.

"By the way, Maureen and Joanne are coming over in about an hour." Roger started choking and Mark dropped the mug he had been taking back to the sink.

"You're kidding. Please tell me your kidding." Roger asked, regaining his breath. Allie shook her head.

"Why would I be kidding?" She looked over at Mark, who was grabbing his scarf, jacket, and camera. "Where are you going?" Mark shrugged.

"Uh, going to get footage. The best stuff is always at this time." Roger wrinkled his forehead.

"When have you ever gone filming at four AM?" Mark hid his face.

"You're going to have to face her sometime, Mark." Allie replied. Mark shrugged.

"Does it have to be today?"

"Might as well be." Roger remarked. Mark shook his head.

"How about tomorrow? Yeah, I think that works for me." He opened the door to reveal Maureen and a sensibly dressed woman looking out of place.

"Hey Marky!" She hugged him tightly. "I know I said I was coming over in an hour, but I was just so excited!" Mark smiled weakly and broke away from her.

"I guess I won't be going out then." He said through gritted teeth, taking off his jacket and scarf. Allie sat up in surprise and gently pushed Daniel away from her. Maureen ran lightly towards her.

"You must be Allie, I've heard…nothing about you, really. Mark doesn't like to talk to me." She glanced down at the wriggling baby in the blonde's arms. "Oh my god, is this Daniel?" Allie nodded.

"Yep, this is him." Maureen gaped.

"He is the cutest thing! Can I hold him?" Allie shrugged.

"Sure." Allie placed her son into Maureen's arms, which caused Maureen to squeal.

"Joanne, look at him!" She cried, causing the woman in the doorway to jump a little, but follow Maureen's orders, and peeked over her shoulder.

"He is adorable." She decided at last, awkwardly. Maureen looked from Joanne's pained expression to Allie's confused one.

"Oh, my manners! Everyone, this is Joanne, my…" She broke off, searching for the right words.

"Girlfriend." Joanne finished at for her, causing Maureen to wince a little.

"Right, my girlfriend! Joanne, this is Mark, Roger, and Allie." Joanne smiled feebly at Roger on the couch and Allie at the kitchen counter, but her face fell when she glanced towards Mark, who came over to take Daniel from Maureen. "Oh, Marky, I'm not going to hurt him!" Mark shrugged.

"I-I know…I just…" Maureen sighed.

"Aww, Marky, that is so cute! You are all possessive of your son!" She obliged and handed him back to Mark, who soon after gave a huge yawn. "Look at you! You can barely stay awake!" Mark shook his head in protest.

"No, I'm fine, really…" Maureen scanned the room.

"You are all too tired for words! You need to rest! How about…" She brought her hand to her chin in thought. "I got it! Joanne and I will take little Danny here off your hands and you guys can have the day to yourself!" Joanne's eyes widened.

"Maureen, I don't think that's such a good idea." Mark nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, we've barely had Daniel here…" Maureen stopped him.

"C'mon Marky, baby! I've always wanted to take care of a baby! If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me!" Roger stood up and joined the conversation.

"Or me! I could use a day for…anything!" Mark sighed.

"Well I guess it's up to Allie." Everyone turned to her. Allie shrugged.

"I guess it's fine. I could use some rest…" As she said this, she yawned largely and rubbed her eyes. Maureen jumped up.

"Great, so it's settled! Just get together everything he needs, and you're scot-free!" Allie laughed at Maureen and went to gather Daniel's necessities.

This was going to be interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Hey, it's Mo-Mo! And Jo-Jo! I had a request to incorporate some other characters, so here we go!


	19. He's Gone

Allie let the warm water from the shower head wash over her. It was the first time there was hot water left after one of the boy's showers, or one of Daniel's baths. It felt strange though, since she had grown accustomed to the cold water. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Allie?" Allie sighed and turned off the water. She was done anyways.

"Mark?" She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. The door opened a crack.

"Yeah. I'm going to go out for the day, to get some footage? I'll be back like eightish." Allie stepped out of the shower, secured the towel around herself, and opened the door.

"Kay. Have fun!" She replied with a shrug. Mark shook his head at Allie's openness about her body, and left. Roger came out of his bedroom just then.

"Allie are you out of the…" He trailed off and raised his left brow. She smiled and shook her wet hair.

"You weren't really planning on resting today were you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Maureen was having more than a little trouble.

"Daniel, sweetie, your mom spent a lot of time pumping this milk for you, please drink it! C'mon, drink the goddamn milk! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm a potty mouth. Please…no don't cry!" Joanne looked up from her legal papers.

"Did you just swear at Daniel?" Maureen nodded with a pained expression.

"Yeah. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Danny!" The infant in her hands began to wail loudly. "I am too sober for this!" Maureen cried, trying unsuccessfully to calm him. Joanne threw down her papers and rubbed her temples.

"Why did you offer to watch him, Maureen?" Maureen began to sob.

"I have no idea! Pookie, can we never have kids?" Joanne looked at her.

"I don't think we really have to worry about that, Mo."

"Well we could've adopted!" Her crying seemed to slow Daniel's, and cause him to laugh. "Oh, that's great. Mock my pain. You are so cruel little kid." Joanne rose and took Daniel from her.

"Go…go do something else. You're being hopeless." Maureen choked out a 'thank you' and ran to draw a bath. Joanne rocked side to side with the now smiling infant.

"She's crazy isn't she?" She cooed, tickling his chin. "Try living with her. You're lucky. Your parents seem at least remotely sane. Could you imagine if Maureen and I raised a child?" Daniel gurgled a little and clapped his hands together. "I know, you'd probably pity the poor kid. To have Maureen as a mother…I shudder at the thought." She slowly moved to the couch and sat down.

"Are you talking about me in there?" Maureen's voice called over the running water. Joanne shook her head, even though she knew Maureen couldn't see her.

"Of course not, Honeybear!" She picked up the bottle from the coffee table and placed it in Daniel's mouth. He obliged and happily sucked on the nib.

"Oh. I thought I heard my name. Try to get him to drink the milk!" She yelled again, turning off the water. Joanne turned towards the door of the bathroom.

"He's drinking it." She replied, sitting back into the couch. The door opened and a towel-clad Maureen stuck her head out.

"What? No fair! He likes you better!" Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Mo, take your goddamn bath."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roger lay, propped on his elbow, next to Allie, running his hand over her bare skin. This brought a smile to her face, as she sat up a bit, lying on Roger's very uncomfortable pillows.

"Do you like Daniel?" She asked blatantly. Roger was taken aback.

"What? Of course!" Allie lit up.

"Good. I do too." Roger sat up along with her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Allie nodded. "Were you and Mark ever…Did you love him?" Allie sat in silence. _How the hell am I supposed to answer that question in a way Roger won't get pissed? How the hell am I supposed to answer that question? _Roger stared at her intensely, which caused her to chuckle nervously.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Roger nodded.

"I do. Can you please tell me?" Allie sighed and avoided his gaze.

"Yes, I think so." Roger bowed his head.

"I-I thought so. What about now?" Allie looked back at him.

"What _about_ now?" Roger blinked a couple times before answering.

"How do you feel about him now?" Allie gaped.

"Roger, how could you even ask me that? You know I love you-" He grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and wriggled into them.

"Yeah, but do you love him too?" She wound the sheets tightly around herself (although it didn't really matter) and stood.

"What is with these questions? Are you…_jealous_ of him?" Roger furrowed his brow.

"Jealous? Of Mark? Please…" Allie scanned the room for any articles of clothing she had left in Roger's room, and found a blue slip dress. She quickly put it on and crossed her arms.

"Then what is the cause of this sudden inquisition, huh?" He stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. "Answer me!" He turned to face her.

"You guys just seem…closer since-" Allie's anger rose.

"Since what? Since Daniel? Um, duh! Daniel is our kid. I'm sure if some woman was having your kid you two would be a little close." Roger looked away.

"You're avoiding my question." She leaned against the table.

"What question?" He moved closer to her, until his face was inches apart from hers.

"Do you still love Mark?" Allie pushed him backwards.

"I. Love. You. That should be enough." She wrapped her arms around his neck, but he shook his head and stepped away from her.

"You do still love him. I can't believe this!" He walked back into his room, and Allie followed him.

"Did I say that?" He grabbed a bag and began to throw his few belongings into it.

"You didn't deny it either." He emptied his drawers and shoved his clothes into the bag.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you going?" He hastily zipped up his bag.

"Away from all of this. I'm just an intruder here. You've got your son, and Mark, apparently. You don't need me." Allie rushed to him.

"Of course I need you! Roger, I love you! You can't leave…we're just fighting! We always fight, it's how we are!" Roger shook his head and pulled his bag off the bed.

"That's just it. We always fight. I'm tired of it. You guys will be great without me." Tears began to fall onto her face.

"How can you say that? Roger, what is going on with you?" He grabbed his guitar and turned to face her.

"I told you I loved you, Allie, and I meant it. I don't do that very often. I thought I could you know, trust you, but obviously not. You've got Mark and Daniel, and I'm leaving."

"Fine." Allie spoke through her tears, "Go. Leave, that's what you're good at right? Just go. I don't want you here anymore." Roger turned away from her and to the door. He slid it open and walked out. "Wait, Roger! I didn't mean it! You're coming back right? In a couple days? We can fix this, it's just a stupid fight!" Roger looked up at her, his eyes full, and shook his head. He continued down the stairs and out to the street.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Maureen, I think Mark's here to pick up Daniel!" Joanne called down the hall to the bedroom. Daniel was sleeping in the portable crib Allie's siblings had bought for her. Allie had lent it to Maureen and Joanne, so Daniel would have a comfortable place to sleep.

"Okay Honeybear!" Joanne waited for Maureen to come out of the room, but she didn't, and there was a second knock on the door. She really didn't want to answer it and find Mark standing there, but she obviously didn't have choice. She pulled it open.

"Hey Mark. Daniel's sleeping." Mark smiled as a greeting. Maureen finally emerged from the bedroom.

"Mark, baby! Have a good day?" He nodded.

"It was peaceful. I got a lot of filming done." Maureen smiled and hugged him, while Joanne was forced to pick up all of Daniel's things. "How about you? Did you like hanging out with Daniel?" Maureen looked to Joanne and then back to Mark.

"Uh, of course! I loved him!" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Maureen sighed.

"No, he was really noisy and he didn't like me." Mark laughed.

"I take it we won't be asking you for babysitting very often?"

"O Contraire, Joanne was amazing with him!" Mark smiled politely at her, and she returned the favor, and handed him Daniel.

"He really was wonderful. For me anyway." Mark's face lit up.

"Good, I'm glad you like him. I better get going, it's late." Maureen and Joanne nodded and collected all the baby stuff. "I think this is everything."

"If it's not, we know where to find you!" Mark nodded.

"True. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Mark."

"Bye, Marky Baby!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mark kicked the door. His hands were quite full. It slid open to reveal a sullen and sobbing Allie.

"Oh my god, Allie! What's wrong? Where's Roger?" Allie collapsed on the floor.

"Heleftmeandusbecauseofyou!" She cried inaudibly. Mark set down most of the stuff, and went to put Daniel down, and came back out to Allie.

"You're going to have to say that again." Allie wiped her eyes.

"He left. I guess we broke up, and he just walked out. He took all his stuff." Mark sat horrified.

"Are you kidding?"

"Why the fuck would I be kidding?" He stood up and went to check Roger's room.

"His stuff is gone. I can't believe it. Why?" Allie began to sob loudly.

"He thinks I'm still in love with you!" Mark sat down next to her.

"What? Why would he think that? Wait, still?"

"Shut up Mark. Yes, I suppose I loved you at one time. I think I still do." He smiled, but she hit him. "But I love Roger more, and now he's gone. And I blame you."

"Me? Why?"

"YOU got me pregnant. YOU had to date me. YOU convinced me to move in. Oh, what am I saying, It's all my fault." Mark's arms found his way around her.

"It's not. You know Roger's stubborn and easily jealous, he'll be back, I'm sure." Allie shook her head.

"I don't think so."

FIN

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yes that's the end…I'm sorry if you didn't want it to be but…it needed to be ended. For those of you who are fans, don't worry: I'm writing a sequel! I'd love to thank all you faithful readers and reviewers, I love y'all so much! You've been great to me!


End file.
